Listen to the Music Playing in Your Head
by Eleanore-Rigby
Summary: The bond between you and the person meant for you is different from all the other couples in the world. This is the story about the bond passed down by family and the unusual bond between two people who just met. REVISED VERSION. InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

_**READ THIS BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE!!**_

I am going back to all my previous chapters and editing them so they're a little less choppy. If there's a fewer number of chapters, that's because I combined a few documents of two or three really short chapters and made one regular sized chapter.

Go ahead and read the whole story over again :

--

"24, 42, HIKE!"

The ball was put into play.

A group of football players were out on the field during practice after school with many other activities going on around them.

Cross country runners were jogging the perimeter of the school while track runners were practicing hurtles. Over in the baseball field, the softball team was training a brand-new pitcher.

But we're not worried about them. The football now spiralled through the air as a last minute attempt to get it out of the danger zone.

Number 56 caught the ball and threw it to number 37, who jumped in the air and caught it just before being tackled to the ground.

"Alright, good play, guys! The defense needs some work, though." the head coach said as he approached the team, who huddled together for the game plan.

Now, in this world, there are two kinds of coaches. The first kind is the coach that played football when he was young and won't let you get away with complaining about how 'tough' you think practice is. Basically, an all around loveable coach. The second kind of coach is the one that never played a lick of football in his life, but likes to make you think he did by pulling a baseball hat over big sunglasses, putting white stuff on his nose, and walking around holding a clipboard with absolutely nothing on it.

And let's not forget the whistle.

_FWEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_ "All right boys, one more play and then your home free. Defensive manuever 28, now go!" coach hollered and moved from his position on the field as the players dispersed to the 20 yard line.

Number 56 threw the ball to number 37 again.

Number 56 was Inuyasha Takahashi. He really didn't look at all like your average athlete at first glance. His appearance was very unusual with white hair down to his waist topped with dog ears. His golden eyes surveyed his pass.

Number 37 caught the pass and turned around to run. This was Inuyasha's partner in crime, the team's other star player. His name was Miroku Houshi.

Miroku was pretty much an all-around good-looking guy. He had black hair that he liked to pull back into a little rats tail ponytail with bangs flying out all over the place. He also had these striking violet eyes. His frame was the same as Inuyasha's, only a little shorter. And so describes the two most popular guys at Yamaguchi Highschool.

Everyone knew that Miroku was absolutely head over heels for the school's photography club president, Sango Taijiya. Everyone also knew that Sango was not too crazy about him. Sango was currently walking along the track with a friend and a camera slung around her neck.

"Hey Sango, get a shot of this!" Miroku yelled and struck a dramatic pose for throwing a football. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Her friend beside her giggled.

"Not today Miroku, I'm looking for something else." she said as she began walking across the field to catch up with the cross-country runners.

Unfortunately for Miroku, before she could cross the field completely, he was tackled to the ground with a loud 'OOF' and the ball went flying from his hands. With his face in the dirt, he could hear footsteps getting closer and thought that maybe his teammates were coming to help him up.

He lifted his face from the ground only to meet a camera lense that clicked the second he looked up. It flashed and whirred when Sango brought it back up to her face. She and her friend burst into a fit of hysterics looking at the digital screen. They looked at Miroku again and cracked up one more time.

Once they caught their breath and wiped the tears from their eyes, they continued their mission of crossing the field.

Miroku jumped up and brushed himself off as Sango called over her shoulder, "You were right Miroku, I should take pictures of you more often!"

She and her friend laughed again before they disappeared behind the bleachers. By now, the entire football team was in hysterics, gasping for breath and holding their sides. Miroku got red in the face again and steam was coming out of his ears.

Inuyasha came up behind him and patted him on the back sympathetically, chuckling to himself all the while.

"Nothing goes right for you, does it, Miroku?" he asked laughingly.

Still laughing, Inuyasha looked up when some movement caught his eye. He stopped laughing instantly and his mouth fell open.

Right there jogging on the track, was the most breathtaking girl he had ever laid eyes on. Her brown, wavy hair was tied up in a low ponytail and an ipod was strapped to her arm. She was running to the beat of the music he was listening to.

'Whoa' was too inadequate a word to describe what he saw in her.

He was seconds away from drooling when a football made contact with his head and he caught it on the bounce. He looked over to the locker rooms where Miroku was waving for him to catch up. The rest of the team was now laughing at Inuyasha instead of Miroku.

He ignored them and turned his head back to the girl on the track.

The excitement on the field had caught her attention and she was smiling at him. He almost stopped breathing. She was smiling at _him_. He looked behind him just to make sure and then turned back to her. She laughed at the small motion. He smiled crookedly at her.

Boy, that was an 'up' in his day. He finally turned around to go back to the building where his teammates had already disappeared inside. They showered and got dressed in the school uniform and trudged to class just as the bell was ringing.

Inuyasha was walking to 7th period biology, which was the most boring class he had ever taken in his life.

As he walked in the door, he hastily tucked his uniform shirt into his cacky pants. He hated his uniform. But then again, is there ever anybody who likes it?

They had biology class in the biology lab, (go figure), so instead of desks they got those cool spinny chairs. Inuyasha always got in trouble for spinning around too much, and had even fallen out a few times, but he was popular, so it didn't matter. Ha.

It's funny, the only reason he was thought of as 'popular' was because he played football. He really didn't like the sport at all, but he played it just the same.

He needed the popularity so much because his highschool career hadn't started off very well. His options were: get thrown in the dumpster, or play football and be treated like a human being. He never would have guessed that he'd be good at it.

So, if he did something stupid, he wasn't laughed at really, he was laughed _at._ Did that make sense?

The biology teacher was droning on like he always did with his own train of thoughts. His train, if you thought about it, made perfect sense, only one thought was never connected to the other in a way that anybody else could see. He was a new brand of random.

Inuyasha and Sango, the camera girl, had been neighbors since they were little, so of course they became the best of friends. They always had fun making fun of their teachers together.

What the teacher had started at the beginning of class, was the review of the 50 question homework assignment they had had the night before. Over the course of an hour, they were on number 2.

The teacher cleared his throat, "And that class, is why we hiccup." he concluded as he presented his illustrations on the blackboard.

He started to ask what number they were on, when there was a soft knock at the door. He looked up from his paper and called for the person to come in.

Inuyasha was in his usual biology slouch, too tired to spin around. He slumped over his textbook and swiveled his ears in the direction of the door. He heard quiet footsteps and soft music.

Could it be?

He turned his head and looked up for a brief second and his breath hitched. He immediately straightened himself out and fixed his slouch. His textbook suddenly captured his undivided attention. Sango looked at him curiously. He inconspicuously looked over his shoulder for a brief glance, just to make sure. Yup, it was her.

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was down now, and fell in soft waves around her shoulders, framing her face. She was the person you find one in a blue moon that made the school uniform work.

Sango was the only one who noticed his gawking.

"So, do you know her?" she asked, leaning toward Inuyasha. He whipped his head around to face her mischevious grin.

"No, why do you ask?" he replied nonchalantly, trying his best to keep her from being suspicious for as long as he could.

"Oh, no reason."she turned her head back to her book. She rolled her eyes when he let out a relieved sigh. She was still suspicious, but she wasn't going to have him keeping his guard up. She would just have to watch him for a little while.

It wasn't everyday that Inuyasha Takahashi showed interest in a girl.

The class watched as this stranger made her way to the front of the classroom. She was carrying a stack of books in her arms, along with an exceptionally heavy backpack. Most of them wondered why she was changing schools this late in the year. It was almost March of their senior year.

She quietly walked over to the teacher and handed him a note that added her to his roster and admitted her to his class. Inuyasha heard the soft voice explain that she wasn't used to such a short time for switching classes and needed time to adjust. The teacher signed the note and gave it back to her, welcoming her to the class.

"Welcome to 7th period biology, Miss Higurashi, why don't you have a seat by Hojo over there." he said and motioned toward a waving boy whose face seemed to light up at the fact that the new girl would be sitting next to him_._ Inuyasha found this pretty funny.

'Miss Higurashi' followed the teacher's hand and nodded as she saw this Hojo person wave from his seat, smiling at her warmly. He was still smiling at her after she sat down, which she thought was getting kinda creepy. Mr. Biology teacher cleared his throat and continued with number two just as the bell rang. The class gave a simultaneous sigh of relief and squeezed out of the door all at once.

The new girl heaved a sigh of her own and gathered the books she had just put down, back into her arms and made her way out the door after everyone had left.

She blew the bangs out of her face in frustration when her stack of books toppled to the floor like a jenga tower. As she bent down and started to pick them up, she was surprised to see a clawed hand reach out to help her. She was a little hesitant to acknowledge the crouched figure beside her, but pushed the feeling aside, and then she lifted her head up to meet the first golden eyes she seen in her life.

Inuyasha had been thinking about his first day of highschool as soon as she had dropped her books. He had done the same thing coming out of one of his classes. He remembered someone shouted "_Now!"_ and next thing he knew, the 'filthy hanyou' was where he belonged in the dumpster.

So of course, he wanted to help her out and show her a little kindness. And then she had to go and look up at him with those eyes. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

And, was that.. music?

--

This is the previous chapter one and chapter two combined to make a longer, revised chapter one

What do you think of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, he could definitely hear music, but where was it coming from? It was some pretty good music, he thought to himself. But that wasn't even the wierdest thing. What was really strange was that the music seemed to be coming from her.

She was the first to look away, her cheeks stained pink. He blushed too, for just a second.

"Um, thanks.." Her voice was so soft he barely picked it up. She nervously reached for the book his hand had frozen on. He quickly handed it to her and returned his arm to his side. "No problem." he mumbled. He continued to help her and reached out to retrieve the last of the stray books and put it on the stack that had formed in her arms.

He put his hands in his pockets for lack of anything to fidget with. He figured he'd introduce himself as long as they were standing there awkwardly during recess.

He pulled a hand out of his pocket and held it out for her, "I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you." he said, doing his best to be friendly. His scowl didn't scare her off, much to his surprise, because she reached out from her pile of books as best she could and shook his hand, "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you too." she said cheerfully.

She gave him a friendly smile that made the awkward silence go away. She looked down at her pile of books and started talking, "Yeah, I'm kind of new here. Could you tell me where room 138 is?" she sounded like she was a little embarrassed that she couldn't find her way.

He smiled, this was a way he could help! "Of course, it's right nextdoor to my next class." he said, giving her a more inviting smile than the first one. He motioned for her to follow him to the hallway. He didn't walk to fast since they had the whole recess to get there. But she might need to get to her locker, he thought. He decided to ask her.

"You need to go to your locker?" he asked considerately. She answered quickly, "No, I've got everything."

The two walked in silence after that, which annoyed Inuyasha to no end. "So, you're a senior?" he asked, attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Nah, I'm a sophomore" she corrected him. He arched an eyebrow at her, "What?!"

"What?" Kagome looked back at him innocently.

"You're only in 10th grade!?" he asked in disbelief, looking her up and down. There was no way that this girl was in 10th grade, not with the way she looked. She was way too modest for a sophomore and she wasn't all giggly. Sophomores were always giggly.

"Yeah, I'm in honors, why are you so surprised?" she asked confusedly. Lucky for him, she didn't notice the once-over.

"It's just, this is a senior biology class. Are you in double honors or something?" he scratched the back of his head, that was the only explanation he could come up with.

He was relieved when she laughed. "I guess you could say that." she said. Even when she stopped laughing, a smile remained on her face.

He couldn't help but stare. My gosh, where was that music coming from? He was mulling it over as they got closer to their destination.

All too soon, they made it to their back-to-back classes. Recess wasn't quite over yet, so he stayed by the door and talked to her. It was getting easier every second to talk to her. She excused herself to put her books on her desk, but in a minute, she was back.

"What class is this?" he asked, looking at her room number. She looked at it too and answered, "Pre-Cal." wrinkling her nose like she smelled something funny. He smiled, "Math's my favorite subject, too."

"What's your class?" she asked politely, looking into his classroom. He nodded his head toward the room and said, "Chemistry."

Her eyes widened, "You're taking Chemistry II and Bio II in the same year? Are you nuts?" she asked jokingly. He just laughed, "I guess so."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I have no room to talk." she said, "I'm taking French III and Latin II in the same year."

"No way!" Inuyasha was excited. Now here was a kindred spirit who was just as crazy as he was!

All the time they were talking, he couldn't keep his eyes away from her face. It was almost like those blue eyes just held him there, not that he wanted to leave anytime soon. As they talked, though, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Something he was forgetting.

In the classroom they were standing in front of, Sango sighed. Inuyasha's seat next to her was still empty. This was not good. She suddenly felt that familiar feeling of dread that she got everytime Miroku caught sight of the empty seat next to her. She didn't even have to turn around to know that he was already zoning in on it. This was why Inuyasha was supposed to be there, so Miroku would sit on the other side of _him_, not next to _her. _

She was going to kill that punk. He was never late for this class, Sango having threatened him multiple times if he ever _was _late. So, it was natural for her to want to pound him. She looked up at the door one last time and was surprised to see Inuyasha was standing there. Only he was talking to someone, saying goodbye before the bell rang.

There was something different about his face as she watched him talk. For one, he was actually smiling in the doorway of his least favorite subject, something very unusual for the ordinarily grumpy senior.

She looked closer and found what made him look so different. The smile she had noticed was such a happy one that looked out of place on his usually scowling face. His eyes were lit up and shining, something she hadn't seen in quite some time. She thought she saw actual light behind those golden eyes for a second, but it was just her imagination.

She watched him wave goodbye with a smile and finally turn to casually enter the classroom. He looked straight ahead and saw her.Their eyes met and all the color drained from his face.

Sango smiled in satisfaction. She was still the only one who could instill that kind of fear in him. She would remember to go easy on him later.

He sat down at the desk opposite hers, mouthing an apology as the bell rang and the teacher began her lecture.

Inuyasha watched as Sango brushed a piece of paper off her desk. He politely reached down to pick it up, but instead of handing it back to her, he brought it up to his desk and read what it said.

_Hey Yasha,_

_I know you know that you're dead meat after this class._

_You'd better hope you can walk, let alone play football, when I'm through with you._

_Miles won't stop staring at me!_

_I will get my revenge._

Inuyasha chuckled at the note. Despite her threats, Sango had not beaten him up once since the 3rd grade when some kid said she was acting like a man. He acted like he was afraid for her benefit, though. But there was no doubt in his mind that she could take him out if she wanted too. That's why he was still cautious with is apologies.

_I know you're miffed, ok? I'm sorry!_

_Just please go easy on me? Im scarred from the last time you beat me up._

_And give miles a chance, he's not a bad guy, and I know that better than anyone._

_Once you get past his perverted exterior, he's just your regular old guy that doesn't have a clue how to interact with girls._

_Give him a chance ok?_

He folded the paper in half and inconspicuously blew it onto the floor. Sango bent over to pick it up, and Miroku actually eyed her rear end in the process.

He really was a pervert.

--

Please read all the chapters through again. I added stuff to make them flow better and there's more dialogue!

I think it's a big improvement and I'd like to know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

After the note was passed, Inuyasha leaned back and floated on cloud 9 for a while.

He had talked to _her._ BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Today was turning out to be a good day, even if it did look like it was going to rain. The angry clouds made the classroom look even more foreboding that usual.

Over on the other side of the wall, in the next classroom, Kagome was having similar thoughts.

She had talked to _him._ Ahahahaha! She had noticed him on the football field, staring at her. She took a chance and smiled at him and then he was hit in the head with a football. Go Kagome. Smile at a guy and he gets pelted with flying objects. But it was pretty funny. When she laughed, he even smiled at her.

She couldn't get over the face that he had helped her with her books and that they had talked almots till the bell rang, standing in the doorway of their next classes.

What she couldn't figure out was if he was talking to her out of pity, or because he wanted too. He seemed friendly enough. Of course from what she was told, it was probably pity. She had heard talk about him all around campus, especially from the cheerleaders. The word was he was probably the most popular guy in the school, alongside Miroku of course.

The question was, why had the most popular guy in school even looked her way, let alone talked to her? Here she was, a lowly, non-existent 10th grader, while he was a senior at the top of the social food chain.

She allowed herself to believe he was friendly, but just for a while. She didn't want to get her hopes up.

Not like she usually did. She had always been the quiet girl around school that was easy to pick on but left alone most of the time. The friends that were lucky enough to know her didnt't even know her real personality. She was more open with this new Inuyasha person than her own friends back at her old school. She hoped it wasn't imposing of her to ask him to show her the way.

He could've given her directions and then walked to fast for her to keep up, but no, instead, he walked deliberately slow, taking his time in getting to class.

Kagome was not unattractive in any way, in fact, there were a number of guys that asked her out. She was just reserved and modest around people she didn't know.

But Inuyasha seemed different from other guys in more ways then one. He was way too nice to be a football player. Maybe he thought she was cute or something?

Oh well, she didn't want her hoped too high, or they would be disappointed.

He really was cute though.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

She looked at the clock. Boy, time flies when you're deliberating with yourself. She bent down to put her books in her bag and then straightened up to stack the ones on her desk. She stood up and started to gather the stack she made.

Lightning suddenly flashed across the window, and before anyone had the chance to start counting for the distance, thunder cracked right above their heads. A few girls let out shrill screams that earned annoyed groans from most of the boys.

Kagome sighed and adjusted her mountain of books as she walked out of the classroom. She looked ahead of her at the multitude of students for a pair of dog ears walking toward the stairs, but it was in vain. Therefore, she trudged on.

Locker-bound and worn out, she sat on a chair across the hallway from her locker. The person lockered above her liked to take her sweet time in switching her books and talking to friends, blocking the way just so it was inconvenient. Kagome wasn't sure if the girl didn't realize she was making things difficult, or if she was just a jerk. It was a fine line.

Nevertheless, that girl was lucky because Kagome was more patient than most. She made herself comfortable and went through her schedule in her head, deciding on which books to put in her locker and which ones she would need in the morning.

Kagome had been hoping to catch Inuyasha coming out of his classroom, but either just missed him, or left before him. It turned out that she left before he did. While she was getting herself situated in her chair, he was still in his desk, thinking about what he should do concerning her, and whether or not he should try and catch her as she left her class.

He knew he wanted to catch her, but he didn't know if he could without arousing suspicions. Really the only person he was trying not to make suspicious was Sango, so he'd better not do anything, he thought.

Sango came up to his desk, as if on cue, and talked to him, keeping him at his desk. "So, you're coming to my house later, right?" she asked as she leaned over him expectantly.

"Of course, how could I forget my famous 'Tuesday's with Sango'?" he gave her a million-dollar smile and slowly lifted himself out of his desk. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder and sighed. If he had any plans to talk to her after class, it was too late now.

Sango was about to ask him about who he had been talking to earlier, but decided it could wait. Lucky for him.

They walked out of the classroom and turned a corner down the hall. Inuyasha turned his head to talk to his friend and laughed. He straightened his head out and his eyes fell straight on her. His friend had just told him a funny joke, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was.

There she was, sitting down on one of the chairs with her backpack still on. That's kinda wierd.

He followed her patient gaze to the wall of lockers. Oh, that explains it.

He was looking at the jerk of a girl who was_ still_ switching her books and calmly looking through every one, stationed comfotably in front of what he had to assume was the new girl's locker. That particular girl had annoyed the living snot out of everyone who was lockered near her.

Kagome's reaction was different from the others though. Instead of causing a scene, she was waiting patiently with her hands folded in her lap, waiting for her turn to come. She had a far off look in her eyes, like she was daydreaming.

He considered going to talk to her, but suddenly remembered Sango beside him. Crud. He turned his head slowly to see her smiling at him coyly. Had he stopped walking? Apparently so.

"What are you looking at, wench?" He shrugged the backpack further up onto his shoulders nervously. Casting half a glance in the girl's direction, he started walking down the stairs quickly. Sango laughed behind him. This must be his mystery companion from the classroom door. She knew for sure what was happening now.

She giggled again, replaying the scene in her head.

Inuyasha had been laughing at something a friend said before turning the corner. When he turned his head and caught sight of something, the smile was wiped clean off his face and he stopped breathing for a second. He had stopped moving altogether. He didn't even notice when another guy bumped into him.

She considered waving a hand in front of his face, but her curiosity stopped her. She followed his eyes and saw a girl sitting down, waiting patiently to get to her locker. She looked like she was lost in her own world. Sango looked after Inuyasha. His shoulders were hunched up defensively and there was a scowl on his face.

Ah, she could read him like a book. She went over what was most likely going through his very small, guy-sized brain. Inuyasha was probably summing up the girl's wierd behavior, when he suddenly realized he was in a crowded hallway, standing still, and being watched carefully by Sango.

As they walked, Inuyasha slowly un-hunched his shoulders and reverted back to his normal self. Sango watched his every move.

He was thinking about something, she could tell, and she knew very well what he was thinking about.

Kagome had turned her head just as Inuyasha was disappearing down the stairs. He probably hadn't seen her. Good thing too, she looked like an idiot sitting there with her schoolbag still on, staring into space.

She sighed and walked over to her finally approachable locker. As she exchanged a few of her books, the rain poured down even harder than before, lightning flashing a white light, followed by its own white noise. She slung her less heavy schoolbag over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs, wondering why she was always the last one to leave.

Pitiful.

Kagome had walked down to the doors of the school and started across the breezeway to the back parking lot. The rain was coming down in torrents now and a song popped into her head. Songs were always popping into her head. It seemed like there were a million of them bouncing around in there.

She stared at the wall of water and played it in her mind like a record.

_Cause tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

_So bring on the rain_

She sighed and played the verses in her head, listening to the rain in the backround.

Inuyasha was across the parking lot listening to Sango's chatter with the same rain beating down on his umbrella. It seemed like she would not stop talking. It's not like he didn't enjoy listening to her, it's just that he wanted some quiet to think. She had been rattling on and _on_ about how Miles had asked her out on a date, and she had actually accepted it, like we were in an opposite universe or something. Then again, he thought it would never happen in _this_ universe.

He sighed and let the red umbrella droop. He was really disappointed he hadn't gotten to talk to that girl after class. He had really wanted to, too. He inwardly laughed at himself. She was still _that girl_, always a mystery to him.

But he had met her, so that had changed. The mystery had been solved, the face had a name.

He and Sango had made it to her car and he opened the door for her. His mother had always taught him to be a gentlemen to all girls.

"I'll see you at your house, ok?" he asked her, as he shut the door. She nodded through the window and stuck the key in the ignition. She turned on her radio and waved as she backed out of her space and drove down the road.

Inuyasha listened to the sounds of the cars as they drove down the highway. He always loved the sound of a revved up engine out on the road. There was no denying it, he had a certain need for speed. Which would explain his high-powered, heavy-duty, pick-up truck. The thing was huge and it was fast.

_Tomorrow's another day_

What the hell?He turned around, expecting to find someone singing to themself, maybe getting in their car or something. But there was no one.

_And I'm thirsty anyway_

He turned around in a full circle, looking like a complete idiot in the process. He was now wondering how it could be somebody singing, if there were violins in the backround.

_So bring on the rain_

Come to think of it, he had heard inexplicable music earlier today, too. It was when he was with the new girl.

He was movement and double-taked over by the carport closest to the school. There she was, just standing there looking at the rain, and tapping her foot to a steady beat. The beat matched the song playing now.

She stuck her head out into the rain and took a step onto the driveway. She looked left, then right, and made a break for somewhere out on the pavement.

His gentlemanly instincts kicked in and he shot towards her with inhuman speed, running too fast for even the raindrops to get him wet.

Kagome was bolting for the locker rooms after looking both ways. Every time she did it, she thought about what a childish thing it was to do, but she never could break the habit.

She had looked towards the locker rooms on the football field. Yep, she could make it from there without getting too wet, right? Wrong. And she knew it too.

And so here she was, running in the pouring rain with a backpack and no umbrella. She could feel the water seeping through her clothes, all the way to her skin. She gave up and started walking, holding her bookbag over her head in a feeble attempt to save whatever was still dry.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped. Well, she knew it hadn't stopped because she could still hear it, always a welcome sound in her opinion. She looked up only to be swallowed in a red haze. She looked to her side and was met with an amused smirk.

Her face instantly lit up, making Inuyasha's smile widen just a bit. To anybody else, his face didn't change at all.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still smiling at him as his own smile faltered, but only for a second.

He kept his smirk in place, "Holding an umbrella, you?" She laughed. Wow.

--

So I haven't completely revised all of the chapters yet but I am working on it! give me some time!

If you wouldn't mind, could you review some older chapters that have been revised and tell me if you see improvement?

Even if you don't, just tell me what you think :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Inuyasha were stationed at McDonald's and had been talking for hours.

He had walked her to his car and offered her a ride home, which she politely refused at first. Her argument was that he was still a stranger and her mom would freak out if she showed up at home in that huge truck. Inuyasha had laughed and said he would go inside to meet her mother so that he could give her a ride home whenever she needed it. She agreed on the one condition that she could call her mom to let her know.

Once that was done, they both got into the car. Inuyasha laughed when she hopped up and almost missed the seat. She laughed back at him and told him she couldn't help it, his truck was huge. Inuyasha took that oppurtunity to burst into song, "SHE THINKS MY TRUCK IS SEXY! SHE SAYS IT TURNS HER ON!"

She was surprised when he did that, and he laughed at her bewildered look and open mouth. "You are crazy," she said with an amused smile.

"I've been told that." he gave her his best crazy smile and crossed his eyes. She laughed again. Once they were on the road, he was suddenly hungry and swerved into a McDonald's halfway down the road. He insisted on buying her something.

It was quite the arguement.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Nothing. I don't have any money with me." she answered stubbornly.

"Good, my treat." he said, as he got out his wallet.

She crossed her arms, "No."

"Well, what do you get when you do have money?"

"A Big-N-, Oh no!" she slipped up.

"Ah-HA! Gotcha." he said triumphantly and finally walked up to the cash register and placed his order.

"Don't you dare buy me anything." she said from behind him.

He ignored her and ordered her Big-N-Tasty, "Too late! Haha." he turned around to smirk at her.

"You suck, you know that?" she said with a grateful smile.

"Yup, sure do." he grabbed their tray and started looking for a table.

"Well, thanks." she said.

"Your welcome." he smiled at her.

And they didn't eat in silence either. He asked about her, and she asked about him. He ate a Big Mac and she ate her Big-N-Tasty and they both shared fries.

He started another argument at one point though.

"I don't believe you." he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Why not?" she leaned her head on her hand.

Inuyasha stared incredulously at the girl, there was just no way. She was too little and dainty.

He shook his head, "So, what you're telling me, is that you crashed a four-wheeler into a tree, while mud riding, because you were going too fast."

She put her hands up defensively. "That tree came out of nowhere, I swear."

She was glad when he laughed, she knew she wasn't all that funny. He leaned forward again and rested on his elbows. He smiled at her, "I just can't believe that a girl as small as you would even want to go mud riding."

She laughed, "That's most people's reaction."

He looked at her in amazement, "So you like mud riding?" he asked hopefully.

She smiled at him, "It's one of my favorite things to do!"

"Then, next time it rains, you're going mud riding with me." he stated matter-of-factly. She looked up at him. Yup, he was serious.

He watched a cute smirk replace her serious look and almost laughed out loud. She asked him, "So, I have no say in the matter?"

"Nope, you sure don't." he shook his head with a smile. If he had to bag her and take her to the swamplands, he was bringing her mudriding.

She laughed at him and nodded her head, "Alright." Of course she didn't mind not having a say in the matter. Heck, she couldn't wait for it to rain!

They had finished eating about two hours before and the managers were debating on whether to kick them out or not. 

That's when Kagome looked at her watch and felt her eyes pop out of her head. She looked at Inuyasha frantically, "I was supposed to be home hours ago! My mom is going to kill me!"

Inuyasha looked at his watch too and jumped out of his chair, "OH SHIT!, I was supposed to meet Sango at her house 3 hours ago! She's going to kill me!"

Kagome wondered who Sango was as they raced to the car and drove for their lives. She'd ask him later.

Meanwhile, Sango sat alone on her sofa, surrounded by empty cans of coke and empty bags of popcorn. She had watched two of the three movies Inuyasha was supposed to watch with her. She had just finished popping her last bag of popcorn, and the deal she made with herself was that he had until this bag was finished or he was dead meat.

Just as she was about to give up and call Miroku for someone to talk to, she heard the door to the theater room fly open and bang into the wall.

All she saw was a red and white blur, and then a groveling hanyou at her feet.

"IMSOSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYITLLNEVERHAPPENAGAINIMSORRY!" he hugged her ankles pitifully and pleaded for forgiveness. Sango just looked down at the hopeless guy practically kissing her feet and sighed, You know, this is the first time you've ever, EVER, skipped out on our Tuesdays. You'd better have a good reason."

He stopped hugging her legs and leaned back on the floor, "Well, I do." She looked at him expectantly, "Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't think so." he said hesitantly.

"Why not?" she demanded.

Inuyasha laughed, "Cause you'd laugh at me."

"Alright, what's her name?"

His eyes widened, "Who?"

Sango crossed her arms defiantly, "You know darn well who I'm talking about."

He raised an eyebrow at her from his place on the ground, "How do you know it has to do with a girl?"

"Because I saw you staring at her after class, and talking to her in the doorway." she said smugly, "When you looked like you did, talking to a person, I have to find out who it is."

He rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat, "Fine, her name's Kagome.

--

With all this cleaning up, I feel so much better! When I looked at this chapter, it was all one line at a time, not a paragraph in sight!

It was really hard to create the paragraphs that I did.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome stopped in front of the door. Inuyasha just dropped her off after speeding away to meet his doom. Kagome's fate was going to be much, much worse. Hell hath no greater fury than a mom waiting past curfew. She took a deep breath and open the door to the sound of yelling. Her grandfather was sitting next to her angry mother, trying to calm her down and ending up being the buffer for the yelling.

The screaming, red faced figure on the couch noticed Kagome opening the door and calmed down momentarily. Kagome slowly closed the door behind her and cringed. Her mother crossed her legs casually and gave the universal finger motion that said 'Come here, you're in trouble.'

She looked at her feet, awaiting the execution, slowly walking toward her impending doom.

In a different house at that same moment was a boy and a girl in a theater room, the boy sitting on the floor in front of the girl, who was sitting on the couch with bag of popcorn in her lap. The boy was motioning with his hands, telling a story, while the girl looked on, listening intently and laughing when appropriate.

Finally, the boy grew still and looked down, goofy smile plastered on his face. The girl looked at him, stunned, and then smiled sympathetically. When he looked up at her, she mentally gasped in surprise.

His eyes were softly glowing. Not figuratively, either. Real, tangible light was shining from his eyes, faintly, but still there. This was big. How could it have happened so soon? She was tempted to tell him, but decided not to. It was still way too soon.

He reached up for some popcorn and noticed her staring at him. He tilted his head to one side, "What?" Sango smiled at his questioning look, he looked just like a confused puppy dog, "I just haven't seen you this worked up over something since we were six." she said.

He laughed and threw his handful of popcorn at her. She laughed back at him and grabbed a fistful of her own. The phone started ringing so she just threw it all up in the air. He was showered with popcorn as she went to answer it..

He watched with a smirk on his face as she blushed. "Oh, hey Miroku." she greeted him.

_I'm not talkin about movin in_

What the hell.

_and I don't wanna change your life_

He waved goodbye to Sango, who waved back and continued talking. He grabbed his car keys and headed out the door. Driving down a few blocks from Sango's house, he found a park and stopped his car in front of it. The song had started over by now and he was just listening. It was one of those really good songs, with an orchestra in the backround and everything.

_I'm not talkin about movin in._

This was an oldie, and from what he learned at lunch that day, Kagome loved oldies.

_and I don't wanna change your life._

He could hear everything plain as day, as if he were listening to it from a stereo.

_There's a warm wind blowin, the stars are out_

He knew this song.

_and I'd really love to see you tonight._

Kagome.

--

I decided to keep this chapter short because I liked how it ended. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome was sitting on her bed staring at her piano when the phone rang. She wanted to play some music but was either too lazy to get up, or just uninspired. Maybe both. She looked over to her phone on the dresser, wondering who could be calling this late, it was almost 10:00.

She let it ring, deciding to ignore it for now. The only person she wanted to talk to, wouldn't be calling her. Not after one day. Plus he didn't even know her number. He had given her his just in case she ever needed a ride again. She couldn't give him her number, though, because her phone was at her house.

Hm. She wanted to see him, but all odds were against her. This was a very interesting situation. She sifted through the musical library in her head for a song pertaining to this unusual situation. She had found one, yes, and she had played it in her head. Almost immediatly after it was over, her phone rang.

Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly got up to walk over to her phone, which had since stopped ringing. She picked it up and checked the missed calls.

She couldn't believe who she'd missed.

She had missed Inuyasha, who hung up after the bajillionth ring. The music had stopped for the first time in a while. It seemed that the music was always there now, and he didn't mind it too much. It was silence he couldn't stand.

That day at McDonald's with Kagome had been song after song, really good music, almost like a movie soundtrack.

Whoa. He stopped himself in his thoughts. Had it really been earlier that day? It seemed like it had been weeks ago. But time flies when you're having fun, and spending time with her had been the most fun he had had in a while. He needed to see her again, and soon.

It really wasn't healthy how much he wanted to see her. I mean, he barely knew the girl!

All he did know was the stuff she told him that day, (of which he remembered every word), and stuff about her appearance.

For example; like how her eyes sparkled when she laughed, and how she would bounce when she walked,

and how she would look at him and...

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Inuyasha snapped out of his daydream almost like he was embarassed, even though there was no one to hear his thoughts, or see him jump 3 feet at the sound of a ringing phone. He wanted to jump 5 feet when he saw who was calling. He quickly opened his phone and didn't have time to disguise the enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hey!" he greeted her like they'd been apart for months.

"Inuyasha?" she asked warily.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" he asked rudely. He was still rude from time to time, no matter who he was talking to. She ignored his little quip and continued fishing for information, "How did you get my number?"

Inuyasha was at a loss for words, he had hoped she wouldn't ask. She was smarter than he thought and the story was too long to tell. He struggled to find an explanation, "I-um-"

"You-um-what?" she prodded him further. Kagome had moved to her piano stool and was now idly playing a few notes.

"Do you have a piano over there?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Lucky for him, it worked.

"Yeah, it's pretty out of tune, though." she said distractedly.

"Oh, I see, well, what are you doing?" he said, remembering why he had called her in the first place.

"Um, playing the piano, why?" she answered amusedly.

"Well, I know that." he rolled his eyes and smiled, "I mean, are you in a position where you could come see me?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"Nope," she had to answer, "thanks to my losing track of the time, I am grounded till I die."

"Then I'll come see you." he said.

She couldn't breath, what on earth was this boy doing? He was probably with a group of friends, sharing a joke and messing with a 10th grade girl. Yeah, that's it. No, that's not it. Maybe he kinda liked her. Maybe? It was worth a shot.

"How do you plan on doing that?" she asked him. He could hear her smile.

"Is there some way you can get on the roof?" he asked into the receiver, it was perfect. And if she said no, he didn't know what he was going to do. He HAD to see her, tonight.

She answered hesitantly, "Yeah, but how are you gonna get up there?"

Alright, so she could get on the roof. That solved that problem.

"I'll jump." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyebrows shot up, "Jump!?"

"Yeah, I'm half demon, remember?"

He could practically hear her embarrassed blush and almost laughed again.

"Oh yeah, well, I guess I'll see you in a few minutes?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess so. Oh, and one more thing." he snapped his fingers, he had almost forgotten.

"What?" she asked.

"Where do you live?"

--

getting up there in the revisions! woot!


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha stepped out of the car that was parked in front of a small, white house. He hoped this was the right one. Taking a deep breath, he smiled to himself. He ran his fingers through his hear,let his breath out, and started walking. Instead of following the path, though, he took a detour through the fence leading to the back yard. He was lucky Kagome gave decent directions.

He unlocked the gate and stepped inside. _MEOW!_

He jumped back in surprise when he stepped on a cat in the process. So, this was Buyo, he thought backing away.The large cat hissed at him before retreating under the house. Inuyasha looked up when he heard a stifled giggle coming from the roof. He smirked, "Gotcha."

He strolled over to the side of the house and, with a silent jump, he was on the nearest windowsill, perfectly balanced.

Another leap and he was on the roof, as silent as a spider descending on it's prey. Inuyasha looked ahead of him at his prey and stopped moving again.

My goodness, she always made him stop whatever he was doing.

Her back was to him and she was wearing a loose, white, everyday dress. She leaned back against her arms with her long, brown hair down. Her body was bathed in the moonlight, giving everything a pearly glow. It made her shoulders white and her dress even whiter. She looked like the spirit of the moon with all the stars twinkling around her head.

He whispered one word into the night air unconsciously, "Beautiful." It was more like he exhaled the word, so soft that he could barely hear it himself, which is why he was so surprised when she turned around and smiled at him.

"I heard you had some trouble down there." she said with a grin.

"Yeah, I met your welcoming committee on the way up." he said, walking toward her. She patted the space beside her and he sat down. He purposely sat very close to her, just so he wouldn't seem obvious scooting over the whole time. For a while, they sat in silence, just appreciating each others company for the moment. She finally said something as she looked up, "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

He was surprised she had asked that, most girls are too busy talking to even look up. Especially the giggly 10th graders.

"Yeah, they are." He slowly turned his eyes away from her and looked up, only to get lost in the sea of diamonds and velvet. He noticed there were more stars here than where he lived, a little closer to the city.

"How come you have so many stars here?" he asked, very well knowing the answer and just wanting to make conversation.

"My house is pretty far from the city. I didn't notice all the stars until tonight, which means that I'm coming out here much more often." she answered. He watched her smile and tried to find another conversation starter. His search came up with nothing.

He tried to get more comfortable and changed his position, laying down with his arms behind his head. She smiled and followed his example, laying down in a position where they were very close, and her head was resting on his arm and shoulder. He liked the close contact.

He shivered involuntarily, this girl even gave him goosebumps.

She had noticed the shiver and was worried he might be cold. It was then that she realized just how cold it was on the roof at 11 o'clock at night; way to cold for a summer dress. She turned toward the boy beside her and tried to get warm, shivering herself as a gust of wind blew across the roof.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he tilted his head down to look at her. She had turned toward him and was huddled as close as she could get for warmth. She looked so helpless shivering there that he couldn't fight the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around her and keep her warm. So that's just what he did.

She was surprised to say the least when that pair of strong, warm arms snaked their way around her shivering form. He was really warm. Without thinking, she snuggled deeper into the source of the warmth and sighed. She didn't notice what she had done until she felt the grip on her tighten.

She looked up at him. He had already been looking at her. Their faces were close. Real close. And Inuyasha was just fine with that. He started moving closer and she couldn't help but do the same. Their noses were almost touching and they explored the soul of the other through the eyes that served as windows.

He could barely hold himself back while looking at those beautiful, blue eyes. The moon just added to their beauty and made them shine. He could even see flecks of gold in them. Oh, that was just reflected light. Hold on, reflected from what.

He suddenly let go of Kagome and sat up straight. He stared at his hands, dismayed by the fact that they were in gold light.

Kagome sat up too, just a little confused. He turned his head and looked at her with confusion and anxiety in his eyes. She looked at him with a surprised look on her face, wondering what she did wrong. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry, I have to go."

He lifted his hand away and jumped off of the roof as quickly and silently as he had come. Once he touched the ground, he ran to his car, shouting goodbyes in the process. Kagome was left sitting up all alone on the roof, still in shock from the abruptness he had left in. She listened as his car screech down the road to wherever he lived in the city.

He had some explaining to do to, and the next time she saw him, he was in for the toughest session of 20 questions in his life.

Inuyasha drove as fast as he could to Sango's house, the only place in the world he could go to when something this serious happened. The only thing that filled his head besides blind panic was the music. There had been songs playing when he was holding her and now this song was the only clue as to how she was feeling right now.

It calmed him down and panicked him further all at the same time.

He felt bad about leaving her like that but he needed to talk to Sango before things got too far. As he drove faster, he listened to the music and slowly came to terms with what was happening.

_Hey Jude _

_Don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better..._

--

Another chapter finished! Applause


	8. Chapter 8

The car door slammed as Inuyasha started the engine. He couldn't believe this was happening again. But it was different this time, he was sure of it. How it happened so quickly, he'd never know, but he had come to terms with it and was happy. He had just left Sango's house and was just driving around the neighborhood.

He looked in the rearview mirror at the house he was leaving. Sango had helped him immensely. Without her, he would have run off to his parents and that would not have ended well. No sirree bob.

She had told him to let everything flow and do what he wanted to do this time. Last time, he had held back too much. It was a case of too little, too late. Of course, that was in the 6th grade.

He was listening to the music now, only it was getting softer every minute. It was starting to get him worried. He remembered exactly where Kagome's house was and even though it was late, he needed to see her again and explain everything.

He pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket, still driving, and punched in her number. When no one picked up, he cursed under his breath and returned the phone back to his pants pocket. The music was still getting softer and he didn't like it at all. He spent the rest of the speedy car ride there trying to steady his breathing.

He finally saw her house coming up the road and sighed in relief. He stopped the car on the side of her house and got out a little more calm than he was before. He slowly walked up to the gate, careful of a fat cat that might be lying there.

He jumped onto the first window ledge he saw, and concentrated on listening inside. He violent soft breathing, so he thought it might be Kagome's room. He peered into the dark and looked in. It was a sensible room with dressers on two walls and a door and bed on the other two. In the bed was a person with short hair, so it must be her mother.

Inuyasha suddenly remembered that he had promised to meet her mother when he dropped her off. Some first impression he made.

Satisfied with his assumption, he made his way over to the next ledge and listened. This time, he was assaulted by violent snoring. This has got to be the grandfather, he thought.

The little brothers room must have been somewhere in the house because there was only one window ledge left and it had to be Kagome's.

He hopped onto the ledge and heard the sound of one person breathing. He smiled to himself, this was definitely it. Being inhumanly quiet, he opened the window and carefully stepped inside. His breathing was shallow as he tried not to wake her up.

Inuyasha approached the figure curled up under the comforter and tilted his head to the side as he looked at it. All he could see was dark hair peeking out over the top of the blanket. Slowly, he reached down and pulled the blanket back.

As he pulled it back though, the dark hair slowly flowed into lighter brown hair and then white hair so that it looked like a tail with a stripe of each color. He finished pulling the blanket back to find it HAD been a tail. Buyo was fast asleep on the pillow and there were more pillows set up to look like someone was sleeping there. The cat was just there for the breathing sounds. Kagome was pretty sneaky.

Inuyasha tucked the cat in again and started for the window very quickly. If she wasn't in her room, where else would she be but on the roof? Worried, he jumped out of the window, onto the ledge, and then jumped to the top of the roof where he had been earlier that night.

He stared at the little jumble of blanket and dark hair that was shivering in the wind. He concentrated and he could hear the last of the music fading away with every tremble of the small wrapped up frame. At least she had a blanket, he thought. And he now knew why the music was fading away. She was falling asleep.

He slowly walked over, as quietly as he could, just as the music disappated completely and the last of it was carried away on the wind.

He sat down and gathered her up in his arms, still wrapped in the blanket, "Crazy." He smiled and untangled her head and shoulders from the mass of covers and chuckled when she shook her head in sleepy defiance. She yawned and snuggled closer to this new source of warmth, even though she was still asleep.

He brushed the hair back from her face and looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her nose was pink, so he held her just a little closer.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. He continued to hold her close until she stirred under his grip. She mumbled something incoherrent and opened her eyes halfway. Her captor smiled down at her and she blinked up at him.

"Inyasshhhhhaaaaa...?" her eyes were closed again but he could tell she was at least half awake.

"Shhhhhhh... go back to sleep." He rubbed her back and rocked her a few times, as if she was a baby. She yawned and stretched a little bit before turning completely into his arms and drifting off to sleep again. He thought about why he had come here in the first place and the girl he was holding.

It could wait. Come to think of it, it could wait for quite some time. He didn't want to tell her until there was absolutely no avoiding it. She was involved with him in more ways then one now, and he didn't want to be scaring her off.

He slowly stood up, still holding Kagome, and lowered himself (very slowly) onto the windo ledge without waking her up. He climbed through the window, into her room and walked over to her bed. He gently set her on the comforter and sat down beside her sleeping form.

Without moving her too much, he unwrapped the blanket from around her. After that long and arduous task was finished, he pulled back the other blankets on the bed. Buyo jumped away in a sleepy stupor and landed noiselessly on the ground, where he disappeared under the bed to get back to sleep. But not before he threw a hiss at Inuyasha, who growled in return.

After setting the extra pillows that had been part of her charade, on the floor, he picked her up again and placed her under the covers. He tucked her in and made sure she was warm. He slowly placed a hand on her cheek and marveled at how soft it was. She looked like a sleeping angel with a halo of brown curls.

All of a sudden, he found himself leaning closer to that rosy cheek under his fingertips. His lips found her skin and placed a soft, slow kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Kagome." he whispered the farewell into her ear, before getting up and walking over to the open window. He stepped outside and closed it before jumping down and walking to the gate. His car was there on the curb, waiting for him, and he got in and started the engine.

As he drove off, he turned on the radio. He couldn't stand silence anymore.

And every song reminded him of her.

--

Here you go. Almost to the end!


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome went to school the next day wondering if she had dreamed what happened last night. She was sure about the first part: they had almost kissed! Woo!

The second part was kind of hazy. After Inuyasha had left, she had gone back inside for a little while but it was too pretty out on the roof, so she grabbed a blanket and got comfortable.

She couldn't remember, but had obviously fallen asleep. And then she vaguely remembered waking up warmer than she had been. She liked the feeling of waking up in someone else's arms, especially his. He had told her to go back to sleep so she did, and woke up the next morning safe and sound in her own bed. She was going to have to thank him for that.

All in all, she had a pretty good night.

Kagome kept walking with her head down and turned a corner in the hallway. She saw Inuyasha walking towards her and, just in case it had been a dream, all she did was smile at him. He smiled back at her and continued to walk in her direction.

Much to the surprise of Kagome and everyone else in the hallway, when they reached each other, he turned and started walking with her. This is a very difficult thing to do in a crowded hallway, but was done effortlessly by Inuyasha.

People stared and whispered as they went by and tried to listen to what they were saying. Why was Inuyasha paying attention to this girl? This girls were jealous her. The guys were jealous of him.

"I'm sorry I bailed on you last night." he said as they walked down the hall. He could see people staring and a few that were whispering to each other. He loved these kinds of reactions. Kagome didn't seem to notice them, though.

"That's okay." she said, "But why did you leave?" she looked down.

Way to boost her self-esteem, he thought. He mentally cursed himself for making her think like that.

"I remembered something I had to do at home... My mom would have killed me." He lied through his teeth, he knew she didn't buy it.

She didn't buy it. But she didn't feel like arguing before school even started, so she let it go.

"Oh, okay."

The fact that she hadn't even asked what it was he had to do was the first hint.

"So what are you doing after school?" he asked and smiled as her face brightened up quite a bit. It surprised him when she frowned again.

"I'm running for cross country." she said the words 'cross country' with the same disgust as she said 'Pre-cal' with. He laughed.

"Would you mind if I run with you? I need to stay in shape, plus I'll bet you could use the company." he shot her a smirk and she smirked back.

She turned away to hide another smile, "Sure, but only if you can keep up with me."

Oh my, he loved her playful banter. She quickly added, "And your demon blood will help you none against me." and made a pose to flex her muscles.

He merely smirked in response with a "We'll see about that." He walked her to her first period class and then sprinted in the opposited direction to get to his.

They met up with each other at lunch, much to Sango's chagrin. She was stuck with Miroku again, and she was hadn't fully accepted him yet.

Inuyasha was perfectly content sitting across from Kagome on a table under a sophomore breezeway.

They were talking and eating together when a very pretty senior girl walked over and slid in next to Kagome, almost knocking her out of the way. She didn't see the look Kagome gave her that said 'What the hell?'

"Hey Inu-kun, what are you doing here in the sophomore section, we miss you over in the quad!" she said. Inuyasha looked over at the quad, which is the center of the courtyard in the back of the school, where all the seniors ate lunch. The girls were waving at him flirtatiously and the guys were making kissy faces at him.

He waved them off and turned back to Kagome. Darn it, that girl was still there.

"Come on, Inu-kun, what are you doing here anyway?" she asked again. He motioned a hand toward Kagome and stated the obvious, "I'm having lunch with a friend." He smiled as "Jeremiah was a bullfrog" played in his head.

"Oh." the girl said in surprise and looked at Kagome as if she just now noticed she was there. Kagome half-smiled and waved at the girl, who was looking her over critically. Her analysis done, she turned back to Inuyasha as if there had been nothing there. Inuyasha looked at this girl in amusement and disbelief. The girl kept talking, "All right, let's walk over!" she said, getting up from the table.

"I told you, staying here." Inuyasha said. The girl turned to look at Kagome, gave her a look of contempt and crossed her arms. Kagome stifled a laugh, catching Inuyasha's attention. He raised his eyebrows at her with an amused smile. She smiled back.

"What are you laughing?" he asked playfully. She covered her mouth and giggled, "I'll tell you later."

The girl, not liking being left out, butted in, "Alright Inu-kun, suit yourself, I'll just tell the gang for you that you ditched everyone to hang out with your new girlfriend." and with one last inviting glance in his direction, she turned her back and walked away.

"Um-" Kagome called after her, protesting the 'new girlfriend part'. Inuyasha smiled and put a finger to his lips to shush her, "Let her, it won't do any harm." he said. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him, "But-"

He cut her off, "If it bothers you that much, we can make it so she won't be lying." She looked at him and her mouth fell open, "You mean...?" she trailed off.

He smiled even wider, "Go out with me?"

She made a look like she was thinking it over and looked at him expectantly, "Hm, I don't know." she said.

Inuyasha's face fell and he did his best to look dejected until she laughed. "Sure 'Inu-kun." she said. He smiled and then made a face, "Don't ever call me that again." he said.

She looked at him seriously, "You got it."

He smiled a crooked smile and leaned back from the table, "Alright then." he said, nodding slowly. He grinned even wider at her and punched the air above his head, "Woohoo!"

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha." Kagome put her face in her hand and shook it back and forth mockingly.

They laughed and talked some more until the bell rang, and they walked to 7th period biology together. After school, cross country was waiting for them.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, never breaking her stride, "Come on, koinu!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"I just called you a weak little puppy, now run!"

She had been beating him since the third lap. When they had first started off, he almost lapped her, but he had started to get tired and thought he could slow down a little bit. By the time she caught up with him he was exhausted. The only thing that kept him running was her taunting. It bugged him, yet in a way, he liked it. Everyone else was so worried about getting him to like them that they wouldn't dare tease him.

This girl had no fear.

"I am not a weak little puppy!" he yelled back and ran just a little bit faster.

"Then prove it!" She shouted over her shoulder and laughed.

Inuyasha humphed and gathered the last of his strength. He could see the end of the final lap ahead of him. If he could just pass her up, he might be able to at least tie her. And that's just what he did, even if he wouldn't recognize it as such.

"HA! I beat you!" he announced from his place on the ground. He had simply collapsed after finishing and would have felt bad if Kagome hadn't fallen right alongside him.

"You did not! I believe it was _I _who beat _you_." She decided as long as he was lying, two could play at this game.

He humphed again and rolled over to face her.

He brushed her wet bangs out of her face, causing her to look at him like a deer in headlights. But not for long. She took her hands and made his sweaty bangs stick straight up in a comical fashion. She returned her hands to resting on her stomach and admired her work. She let out a laugh and turned her head to look at the sky. Inuyasha, of course, was still looking at her the entire time and was forced to look up when she commented on the clouds.

"I think that one looks like dog with its tongue hanging out."

"You like dogs don't you?"

He smirked when she blushed.

"I guess I'm just on this dog-craze right now." she admitted sheepishly. He was about to ask her why when she went on, "By the way, what was up?"

Crud. He knew this was coming. "Um, it's a long story." he said.

"I've got time." She was relentless!

"Well, um..." he struggled to find the right words or even the right place to start.

"How bout you just tell me when you're ready?" she smiled at him as if she thought his struggle was funny, which she did.

He was so glad she couldn't read minds, even if it seemed like she could sometimes.

"Thank you." He smiled in relief.

_SNAP! Flash! Click. Whirrrrrrrrrrr._

"You know Yasha, you should wear your hair like that more often."

Of course he had to be best friends with the yearbook editor too.

"Sango, don't put that in the yearbook. You _will_ die." he said seriously.

"No I won't. And this will make a good athletics picture." she took the camera off of her neck and held it to look at the picture she just took. All the while, Kagome was trying very hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"And you must be Kagome!" Sango said as she sat down next to the very amused girl, who was now sitting up. Inuyasha, however, did not budge and simply put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Yes, um, who are you?" she asked and shook Sango's extended hand.

"My name is Sango and I live down the street from Inuyasha over there." she said.

"So you're Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Um yes?" she said, it sounded like a question. At this point, Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her. He didn't remember mentioning Sango at all.

"I remember when we were at McDonald's, I said my mom would kill me, and he said Sango was going to kill him." she said.

"You remember that?" he asked her after he had closed his eyes again.

"Well, I thought you had this wierd thing where you called your mom by her first name or something." she put her hands up defensively, "Plus it was only yesterday."

"Wow, it was just yesterday, wasn't it? And Sango's just my best friend." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Just your best friend?" Sango raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked in return.

"So Kagome, what are you doing Friday night?" she continued, and Kagome perked up.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Kagome smiled, she liked Sango alot.

"How would you like to spend the night at my house? We could watch movies and maybe Inuyasha could join us for the better part of the night."

She instantly lit up at the mention of Inuyasha joining them. She had been hoping that he would ask her out for that night. He lit up, too. He had wanted to ask her out that night. Great minds think alike, no?

"I'd love too! I'll bring popcorn. Do you guys like sweet and salty?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's my favorite!" Sango responded enthusiastically. She liked this Kagome girl and, as things were going, she was going to see alot more of her.

The three sat and talked under the tree. Well, more like the two girls talked while Inuyasha half-listened half-slept and nodded when spoken to.

--

Editing is done! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Review and tell me if you see improvement, any at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so after the biggest writers block/apathy period EVER, i finally got the story going again. I had to rewrite it, like, 3 times too. Just cause it kept getting accidentally deleted, either by me or my mom, (love you mom XP). So anyway, i hope you like the long awaited chapter! YAY!

Disclaimer: By no means do I own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

--

Friday night was here! (Finally!). It felt like 6 months had passed, (which it has, sorry!!). Sango was busily preparing for the movie marathon that night. Now, let's take a minute to look over our surroundings. In the house, there is a room across the hall from the kitchen that the Taijiyas use as a theater room, mostly because of the fact that they have an old movie reel player, which most people thought was pretty cool. A sheet hung on the wall opposite the door. Then, facing the sheeted wall, there was a very old and very green couch where Sango now plopped herself down to survey her work on the coffee table. It looked surprisingly barren.

There was no popcorn because Kagome had said she'd bring that and Inuyasha had said he'd bring sodas. All she had had to do was get out some bowls and a few coasters. It all looked more like the aftermath of a slumber party instead of the preparation for one.

With the thought of preperation, Sango thought back to that afternoon under the tree. They had all had one heck of a time trying to decide what movies to watch.

Inuyasha had wanted a scary movie or two. That idea was squashed in all of two seconds. Both Kagome and Sango were really big fraidy cats, so they opposed the idea very strongly. Sango laughed, thinking the real reason for the horror flicks was probably because Inuyasha wanted to seem macho in front of Kagome. The truth was, he wanted her to get so scared, she'd grab onto his arm the entire time and/or not be able to sleep for weeks, causing her to talk to him on the phone all night. It was a win-win for him.

They ended up overriding him completely and chose two very hoaky and very sappy romantic comedies. _Moonstruck _and _Pride and Prejudice. _

Inuyasha was not happy to say the least. But what Sango was looking forward to the most, was spending time with Kagome, and getting to know her a little better. She saw a beautiful friendship in the near future.

The only downside though, was that Miroku wasn't coming. He had been getting very close to Sango over the past few days, despite her protests, and he was growing on her, much to her dismay. She had wanted to invite him, but she knew this was a girls-night-out with Inuyasha and didn't want to be rude and invite another person without the others' consent.

She sighed heavily and leaned her head back to look up at the ceiling.

_DING-DONG!_

She hopped up and practically skipped to answer the door. It can get lonely looking at empty bowls and scattered coasters by yourself for a little while.She turned the knob and opened it to Kagome's smiling face.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango greeted her enthusiastically and hugged her warmly.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome said, and tried to hug her back, but the effort was hindered because of the popcorn and sleepover junk she was holding.

"Thank goodness you're here." Sango said, leading the way upstairs to her room. Kagome was trailing right behind her.

"Why, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, I was just really bored." Sango answered back, opening up a white door and entering into the room. Kagome followed her and set her stuff down on the bed against the wall. She looked up from the bed and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, Sango! You like Elvis?" She asked, pointing to the Elvis Presley poster on the wall above the bed.

"Uh, Yeah. He's the king." Sango answered like it was an obvious thing and everybody in the world liked Elvis, (which they should).

"Elvis is my favorite!" Kagome said excitedly. She was so happy to have found another Elvis fan. Every time she put Elvis on back at her old home, they would groan and make fun of her. Not anymore, she thought triumphantly.

Quite a few Elvis songs later, the girls heard heavy metal music playing. It was more like they felt the beat vibrating in their chests actually.

Sango went to the rattling window and opened it. She leaned out and looked down the street for the source of the music. Kagome joined her at the window and looked in the direction the music was coming from.

"Hey, that's Inuyasha's car." Sango said, pointing to a shiny red car parked on the curb in front of the house. The car was bouncing and shaking back and forth violently and seemed to be the source of the pounding beat. Kagome started giggling and Sango turned to look at her confusedly. All she had to do was point to the car again and Sango looked a little more closely into the windshield. Inuyasha was definitely inside the car and there was someone else with him. They watched as the two guys proceeded to head-bang and air-guitar. Sango almost gasped when she realized who the other head-banger in the car was.

She was going to kill Inuyasha. But blackmail comes before murder.

The girls looked at each other and ran to opposite sides of the room. Kagome went to her bag and pulled out her camera, while Sango opened her dresser and dug around for hers. They raced back to the window and started taking as many pictures as they could. Their giggling had escalated to full blown laughter. Unfortunately, the song ended and the the doors on either side of the car popped open. A hand appeared on both doors and each boy heaved himself out of the car with great effort.

They must have been dizzy from shaking their heads everywhere because as soon as they were on their feet, they stumbled in circles for a while before trying to close their doors. SLAM! The force of closing it made the boys fall flat on their rear-ends.

Of course the girls took pictures of this, too. Even afterwards, when the boys were looking at each other from the ground with their heads tilted at weird angles, probably even to the spinning world in their minds. All the while, in the girls room, they were laughing their heads off. When they got all the pictures they wanted, they sat on the floor, going through them and laughing at the still frames of the boys faces that looked like a slow motion head shaking blackmail photo.

"Haha, look at the drool in this one!" Kagome said and handed Sango her camera. She looked at it and the girls bust into another fit of hysterics

They watched as the two disoriented boys found their way to the front door and were already halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang. They answered the door and let the two boys in, after many hellos and hugs. They weren't quite recovered yet, though. The girls thought this was very funny, but eventually, the boys returned to normal. They wouldn't tell them about the pictures until later when they were posted all over the internet. Kagome looked at Sango and the two started laughing again. Inuyasha looked questioningly at Miroku, who shrugged.

Sango lost all good humor however, when she pulled Inuyasha over to the side and dragged him to the kitchen. She pushed him away from her, making him knock his elbow against the counter. He was now rubbing his sore injury and feeling very confused until Sango turned around to glare at him.

"What is Miroku doing here!?" She asked him in an angry, low voice. She didn't want the other two to hear, even though they had already moved to the theater room. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and replied nonchalantly.

"Well, since I have to sit through, not one, but _two_ sappy chick flicks, I thought it was justifiable to bring someone down with me. But the only reason I could get Miroku to come was because this was your house and you were obviously going to be here."

Sango blushed at that but kept her voice as angry as she could.

"You do remember that it's supposed to be a girls-night, right?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him.

He just tilted his head and looked at her as if to say 'Do I look like a girl to you?'.

"Oh, you know what I mean." She said and playfully slapped his elbow.

"Hey, that hurt." He said with a smile, rubbing his sore elbow. When she playfully smiled back at him, he knew he was forgiven. She turned around and walked back to the theater room where he heard her join in the others' conversation. Of course the real reason for him bringing him was so that he and Sango could be together.

It was one of those anonymous good deeds for a friend, or something like that.

He was feeling really smug about it, in his own little world, until he heard someone walk in. The microwave door popped open and someone set the timer. He looked up just as she pushed the start button.

"Hey Kagome" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Inuyasha" She said and turned around and smiled back. The popcorn started popping.

_AWKWARD SILENCE_

"So, um, how was your day?" Inuyasha asked, attempting at conversation. He walked over to the island in the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs, leaning his elbows on the counter, looking at her.

"It was pretty okay, how was yours?" She answered, moving over to the island and leaning her elbows on the counter, looking at him. Their posture was almost identical.

"It was okay. So what did you do with me gone?" He asked, smirking at her. You see, he had gotten sick the day after the cross-country afternoon race and hadn't been able to attend school for the rest of the week. He actually could have gone that day, he was just lazy and didn't wake up in time.

To him, she obviously missed him. In her mind, she had just remembered that he had been absent.

She walked over to get the popcorn out of the microwave that had just beeped.

"It was tough, but somehow I survived. Just barely though." She said as she opened the bag.

"So you did miss me." He stated triumphantly, a more pronounced smirk on his face, he was feeling proud of himself again. She reached across the counter for two bowls she had brought from the theater room. "Now, I never said that." she said as she poured the popcorn into the first bowl. There was silence from the dejected Inuyasha behind her. His ears drooped.

Kagome was startled when she heard a voice from right behind her.

"Well, _I _missed _you._" He whispered. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, he was so close.

Her brain was in panic mode and then went completely blank. He had put his hands on the counter on either side of her, so there was no escaping.

She managed to turn around to face him. His eyes were so intense and his face so serious and sincere, he looked even more handsome than usual.

Her eyes were blue and shining, and Inuyasha was reminded of just how MUCH he missed her.

She found herself craning her neck up to get closer to him. While at the same time, he was moving down to get closer to her.

Thier noses touched. The electricity between them was almost tangible. She half-closed her eyes.

"HEY! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG IN THERE!?" A holler came from the theater room.

"YEAH! WE NEED SOME POPCORN IN HERE!" Another voice chimed in.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped about five feet in the air. She screamed and he went "aaAAAAaaahhh!". They simultaneously ran in opposite directions. Kagome turned around and finished pouring the popcorn into the second bowl while Inuyasha ran back to his chair by the island, only to get up again and run to the pantry to get the sodas he had brought.

In five seconds, there were two very red-faced people standing in the doorway of the theater room with popcorn and sodas.

"It's about time you got here." Sango said, more to the popcorn than anyone, and grabbed one of the bowls and two sodas. She walked back to her seat on the couch, where Miroku put his arm around her as soon as she sat back down.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then looked away quickly. This was going to be interesting.

--

Sorry again for the wait!!

i just forgot and didn't really care about the story anymore...

I feel so ashamed... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

the next chapter will be up soon, i promise! :D

hope you like it!

leave reviews please!

--


	11. Chapter 11

In the theater room, Miroku and Sango were on the far end of the couch, which meant that there was just enough room left for one and a half more people. Inuyasha, being the gentleman that he was, offered the couch to Kagome, while he sat on the floor. She lifted her legs onto the sofa so that he would have more room.

"So who's gonna get up to start the movie?", inquired a very comfortable-looking Sango nestled in the arms of her new boyfriend, (he had asked her out while Inuyasha and Kagome were in the kitchen working on _their _relationship). No one answered her.

"I guess that's me", Inuyasha said, getting up from behind the coffee table. He walked to the back of the room to switch the machine on. Kagome turned around to watch him in the dark and looked on as he fiddled with the reel player. He finally found the onswitch and...

"AH, MY EYES!" Kagome screamed, ducking into the couch and rubbing her eyes. She had been staring straight into the lightbulb when he switched it on. Inuyasha was now laughing his head off.

"Your eyes were HUGE!" he said inbetween laughs. She crossed her arms and looked at him angrily when she recovered.

"That was SO not funny. I didn't know it would be so bright!", she said as he sat back down. He was still holding his sides and laughing.

"I'll bet you're still seeing spots!" he said, smiling and looking at her. She was blinking rapidly and looking everywhere wide-eyed.

"Errr, yeah." she grudgingly admitted. Her eyes eventually focused on his amused face and she stuck her tongue out at him. He returned the favor and stuck his right back out at her.

"Hey guys, the movie's starting! Shhh!" Miroku said, trying to shush them, before turning back to Sango.

"Oh, please, it's not like you two are gonna watch the movie anyway." Kagome stated, smirking at them skeptically. Inuyasha "OHHHH'd", and Sango blushed.

"Well, then, at least let us make-out in peace." Miroku said calmly, making Kagome laugh, and Sango blush even deeper and hit him. The two then proceeded to not watch the movie.

"I guess it can't be helped." Inuyasha said, shrugging his shoulders. He looked at Kagome and smiled, and she smiled back. He turned back around to watch the movie and she looked up to do the same.

They were watching _Pride and Prejudice, _which Inuyasha thought was extremely long and boring. Well, he did, until Kagome starting reciting the lines from her place behind him. Boy, she made it alot more interesting.

"Mr. Bennet, how can you tease me so? Have you no compassion for my poor nerves?"

"Ah, so this is your opinion of me, thank you for explaining so fully."

"You are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

"The motives may, to you, seem insufficient, but they were in the service of a friend."

"I'm not afflicted with false modesty, when I say I play poorly..."

"This is not to be borne, surely you don't pretend to have industriously circulated it yourself?"

About halfway through the movie, Kagome leaned over and whispered to Inuyasha, "Hey, is it all right if I play with your ears?", causing a shiver to go up his spine.

"Sure, I guess so.", he said hesitantly. He was kind of scared, since he was used to his niece, Rin, playing with his hair, ears, clothes, face, anything she could get ahold of. Yeah.

But his definition of playing and her definition of playing were two completely different things. She began massaging his ears from base to the tip. And what's more, she was leaning down now, and still reciting the lines of the movie.

Kagome couldn't believe he had said yes! She was actually playing with his cute little doggie ears! She had showed her mom a myspace picture of him and she had thought that they had been so cute! Her mom had told her to see how soft they were, which Kagome didn't mind at all. And they were soft. They were like velvet. She was just as content as can be playing with his ears and watching a good movie.

Inuyasha was losing all self-control with every passing second. It just felt so GOOD! He couldn't help it. Not only did it feel unbelievable, but she was basically whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Mr. Darcy was now confessing his love to Elizabeth in the wee hours of the morning and, of course, Kagome recited it all. But it was the last line that got him.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love... I love.. I love you...", she whispered. That was the final straw for Inuyasha. It was too much for him. He reached up and put one hand on hers and the other on her head, pulling her down into his lap. He was basically cradling her now. He laughed at her bewildered expression and looked into her eyes. The bewildered look slowly melted into nothing but raw anticipation. He couldn't bear to make her wait any longer so he leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth. Forget taking it slow, they had been interrupted too many times before. Kagome shifted her position, without breaking the kiss, so that she was sitting on his lap facing him, with him cross-legged.

They were very, _very_ close together, seeing as they were in between the sofa and the coffee table with very limited space. But they didn't mind in the least. After about five minutes with no air break, Inuyasha suddenly realized that they weren't alone in the room and broke the kiss. He looked at Kagome, and then they both looked up at Miroku and Sango. They were, thankfully, still too absorbed in each other to notice much else. Either way, Inuyasha wanted some privacy.

He managed to stand up with some difficulty, and offered a helping hand to Kagome, who stood up next to him.

"Where to?" she asked, smiling coyly at him.

"I think you know." was all he replied. She laughed and ran to the kitchen getting a piece of paper and a pencil.

"We don't want them to get suspicious." she said, raising an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

After scribbling a quick note, she grabbed his hand and they took off down the street laughing. It was too beautiful a night to take the car, so the couple walked. Inuyasha chuckled, the piano music from the movie was still playing in his mind. She had a really good memory to remember that complicated melody.

"Will you tell me now?" she asked him, suddenly looking very serious. He was about to ask what he had to tell her, until he caught sight of that unfamiliar gold light reflecting off of her eyes.

"Not yet." he sighed. He just wasn't ready to scare her away with the serious commitment this brought. He never wanted to scare her away. Not like last time.

"Then will you answer me one question?" she asked innocently. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah." he said helplessly.

"Is it a good thing?" she asked.

"Well, yes and no. It really depends on what _you_ think about it." he said hesitantly.

"I can't tell you what I think until you tell me about it." she fired back.

"I know... just give me some time, please. I don't even know how _I_ feel about it yet." he said. He sighed and looked down. The two had walked the first block of the night.

He was feeling very insignificant and insufficient. But then she surprised him when she leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"It's okay. Take your time." she said. She understood. When you don't know how to explain something, you don't want to be rushed. And she had a feeling that the time she spent with him now was just the calm before the storm. Alot of drama was soon to come and she knew it.

'But it's okay', she thought, 'it's all going to be okay.'

He grabbed her hand and smiled widely at her. She smiled right back up at him. He slowly leaned down and kissed her deeply. After breaking the kiss, still smiling, they kept walking toward her house, hand in hand. And when they finally got there, he picked her up and bounded up onto the roof.

Morning found Inuyasha and Kagome locked in each others' arms, their hands tangled in each others' hair. They had fallen asleep after a kiss with the most beautiful music playing in her mind. It was that music that had put Inuyasha to sleep. The same morning found Miroku and Sango in a similar pose, lying asleep on the sofa, with his arm around her waist and her arms around his neck.

Like I said, it was a very interesting Friday night.

--

Well, I tried for more dialogue this time, how'd I do?

REVIEW PLEASE!!

--

i think ive fallen out of your good graces or something.

are you guys mad at me? cuz your not reviewing and its making me sad

just tell me what you think, good or bad

and if its bad, tell me what i can do to improve

THATS WHAT REVIEWS ARE FOR!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the geniuses that are the Postal Service

--

After the initial wake-up on Saturday morning, at least one of the two couples feaked out. It was a good freak-out because they liked waking up in each others arms. But it was a bad feak-out in that they woke up in each others arms. Does that make sense? Well, it made enough sense to them, so they quickly fixed the situation before the parents could enter the picture.

Miroku kissed Sango goodbye and sprinted out to Inuyasha's car, which was still parked on the curb and quickly got in. He leaned the passenger chair back to make it look like he had been sleeping there all night and tried to fall asleep. At the same time, Sango set out to frantically call Kagome's cell phone, and screamed in surprise when it went off on the table beside her.

Inuyasha and Kagome, on the other hand, woke up smiling and then proceeded to take their time in assessing the situation. Then, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and bounded as fast and as quietly as his legs would carry him to Sango's house. When he got there, he carefully crawled through her bedroom window, still carrying Kagome, who hung onto his neck, and set her down on the bed. Kagome was still sleepy, so she had no trouble looking disgruntled and rudely awoken when Inuyasha told her to.

He had just closed the window and jumped out of sight when he heard Sango barge into the room and sigh with relief at the sight of a tired Kagome lying on the bed, just woken up. He heard them laugh quietly at each others present state and then listened as Sango settled down on the bed also, and the room got quiet except for two steadying breathing patterns. He walked down the road to his car and opened the door, laughing at Miroku who was fast asleep already and snoring rather loudly.

He reclined his seat and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position and smiled to himself. He was tired but he wanted to stay awake a few minutes longer. Why? Because Kagome was awake. But it seemed like she wanted to fall back asleep, too, judging by the words of the song that was slowly playing in his head.

Inuyasha listened as the music got quieter and quieter and slowly faded into a peaceful silence as she fell asleep.

_Don't wake me, I plan on sleeping in..._

_Don't wake me, I plan on sleeping..._

_Ooooooooh Oooooooh..._

_Ooooooooh..._

_--_

All of the afore mentioned activities had taken place at 6:00 in the morning, before any sane person is awake, so they hadn't really needed to worry so much about being seen or questioned. The two girls had eventually woken up around 11:00 am and sat on the floor for a while, listening to Elvis music.

Kagome ended up telling Sango the real happenings of last night and that morning, because, in her mind, their was nothing to really be ashamed of or hide, (which there really wasn't, unless you're a parent). Sango had gasped and been surprised until she had told Kagome her similar situation, at which point, both girls laughed and blushed embarrassedly before laughing again comfortably.

They were well on their way to becoming the best of friends.

Inuyasha and Miroku had barged back into the house at 11:30, demanding breakfast among other things. The girls could barely cook their eggs, the guys were so distracting. Inuyasha was always putting his arms around Kagome's waist from behind and Miroku was too busy kissing Sango's neck to do much else.

Thankfully, Sango's parents had left at about 8:00 for a week-long buisiness trip to Tokyo. So it was okay to be all lovey-dovey in the kitchen.

They finally got breakfast made and the boys scarfed it down in all of 2 minutes. The girls had to remember that these were football players they were dealing with, and they could eat like wild animals.

"Would you mind feeding me, my dear Sango?" Miroku smoothly asked, pointing towards the last remains of his breakfast which he had saved exactly for this purpose.

"I think you can handle it, Miroku" she coolly replied, continuing with her breakfast as if no one had interrupted her. He dejectedly pouted at the last of his scrambled eggs and looked very much like a two year old who wasn't allowed to be excused from the table yet.

"Kagome, feed me." came the command from the almighty Inuyasha. Sango's blood started to boil from her seat at the island, she hated the dominant male streak in pigheaded men like the two before her now.

"Alright Inuyasha, open your mouth." Kagome calmly requested. Sango's jaw dropped. How could her friend to that? She felt so betrayed...

Inuyasha just looked surprised and then smirked. He was thrilled that his way worked!! Forget Miroku's polite way, you just had to come out and tell them to do what you wanted. And by them, he meant the servants formerly called women. He opened his mouth in smug anticipation and it was met with the biggest forkfull of eggs that was ever shoved into any man's mouth.

He could barely close his lips together when another forkfull just as big was jammed in with the rest of it.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" He shouted in frustration. Well, actually, it came out more like, "Hm, Humhm hmm hmhm hm!?" since his mouth was so full. And another forkfull was coming! She was relentless!

He wasn't about to admit defeat though, so he held out as long as he could, and attempted to chew the gargantuan amount of food that was in his mouth. He failed of course, and had to run to the sink to spit it all out so that he could breathe normally again.

"That'll make you think twice about telling me to feed you." stated a very triumphant Kagome, who only nodded once and sipped her orange juice calmly.

As Inuyasha looked at her from his place at the sink, the phrase 'I am woman, hear me roar' came to his mind.

Miroku snickered and was almost silenced by a glare from Inuyasha. It was a mean glare, except for the bits of egg that remained around his mouth. Miroku took one look at the almost intimidating glare and he was in hysterics.

Sango was, of course, laughing so hard that her sides hurt and she lost all appetite. She shoved her plate towards Inuyasha who strongly refused it.

He didn't like eggs of any kind for quite a while.

--

Sango invited Kagome to spend the night again that night, since they had had some ahem complications the night before. Kagome smiled and accepted the invitation and called her mom to see if it was okay. It was, and the two started to get dressed after Sango's suggestion of a shopping trip that afternoon. The boys groaned in unison at the thought of endless hours at the mall, carrying purses and shopping bags and walking 5 miles back and forth across the stores.

"You guys don't have to come, you know." Sango said amusedly, poking her head out of her bedroom door. The boys could hear Kagome snicker behind her.

Hm. Something must be up, they thought. Those two troublemaking girls were up to something, and they weren't going to miss out on it.

"Nah, we'll come." they said. They were careful to still sound reluctant though, so as not to arouse suspicions.

The girls were inwardly laughing at their plan. It was to make the boys _think_ that they were up to something, so that they would _want_ to come with them and not let them out of their sight. And, while they were there together, the girls thought they might as well put them to use carrying the bags. It all worked out!

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting down, leaning against the outside of the bedroom door, waiting for the girls to get ready. Kagome hadn't brought any real shopping clothes with her, so Sango generously offered some of hers. It was a good thing they were about the same size.

Inuyasha listened as Elvis music started playing. He was surprised though, when Miroku started tapping his foot to the beat. He guessed he was so used to the elaborate music from Kagome that he wasn't sure when it was really playing or not.

He laughed as the two girls started singing along. Sango must have gone to the adjacent bathroom all of a sudden, because now it was just Kagome singing. She was good, too. She was synched perfectly with the voice on the record and even harmonized on certain parts. Inuyasha was impressed to say the least.

How could he know that, you ask? Well, since football was only a means for survival, he had other hobbies too. He was actually quite musical, though nobody knew it. That was why he appreciated all the music from Kagome and could really appraise her taste like the music lover and critic that he was.

He listened to her voice and heard that she was good, really good. Her harmonies were real and he could tell that she had found them herself with the proud way she was singing out. He wondered what she was doing in there after the 6th song came on. He and Miroku looked at each other and then opened the door a crack. There was Kagome, using a hairbrush as a mike, belting her heart out and Elvis dancing in front of the mirror to _Jailhouse Rock_. She met Miroku's eyes first and then Inuyasha's and stopped singing. She turned bright red and whirled around to throw the hairbrush at the quickly closed door.

Inuyasha and Miroku were laughing to themselves with each other. Inuyasha chuckled again after the laughter died down. That was the cutest thing he had ever seen!

They got quiet as they heard Sango come out of the bathroom. Miroku pressed his ear to the door while Inuyasha just twirled his ears around toward the door.

"You need to lock your doors, Sango!!" Kagome said quietly.

"Why?" Sango asked. Inuyasha could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Well, here I am, DANCING AWAY, when those two open the door and decide to watch me!" she said. He could practically hear her waving her arms about frantically.

"We couldn't help it!" yelled Miroku through the door.

"Yeah, it was too funny! You're just too cute Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after him.

"Aw look, Inuyasha, she's blushing!" Sango said. There was a loud thump and then a scream and then fits of laughter and then the sound of running. The boys curiously opened the door to find a pillow that had smacked against the wall and a cherry red Kagome chasing Sango around the room with a hairbrush.

Kagome finally gave up and she and Sango collapsed on the floor, trying to catch their breath. They finally started breathing normally again and got up. As soon as they stood up and straightened themselves out, the boys mouths fell open.

_They look good_, the guys thought in unison_. Kagome especially_, Inuyasha thought.

Sango was wearing a pink miniskirt over purple knee-length tights with a black sleeveless shirt. It was a look not many people could pull off, but Sango did it like a movie star, effortlessly and confidently. Kagome had on a pair of jeans that looked very flattering on her, with a form-fitting band tee-shirt, and flip-flops, as opposed to Sango's heels.

As he looked her over, Inuyasha discovered one of those little things that he found he loved about Kagome. She was very laid back and easy-going and it showed in her style. She liked to wear comfortable things.

Kagome on the other hand could have really used that piece of information from Inuyasha, because she was feeling very under dressed standing next to Sango.

"You look great!" The boys said in unison. They looked at each other in surprise and slightly blushed.

The two girls laughed and hooked arms with their respective guys and started down the stairs. The foursome walked, joking and talking, all the way to Inuyasha's car, which seemed like it had been parked a block away, according to the girls.

"To the mall!" Kagome shouted, punching the air above her head excitedly, once they were in the car.

"To the mall!" Sango repeated, mimicking her excited gesture. Inuyasha laughed and started the car.

Normally, he would have turned on the radio first thing, but now, he didn't need it. He had his own personal radio, and she was sitting right next him.

_I got the one I love beside me, my troubles behind me_

_I'm alive and I'm free, who wouldn't wanna be me?_

But she didn't know that yet, he thought with a mischevious smile.

--

Ok so i really had fun writing this chapter :D

the egg scene is something i really wanted to do when one of my friends commanded that they be fed, but i couldn't shove that much food into their mouth for fear that they'd choke. So i did it here, where i can control whether they choke or not! XP lol.

and that last song was keith urbans who wouldn't wanna be me?

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

After a short car ride filled with talking and joking, the two couples were at the mall. They went in to a _lot_ of stores and tried on a _lot_ of things. The guys didn't really mind being the judges for all the clothes that were tried on. About midway throught the shopping trip, They came across a very expensive store, the kind you find movie stars in shopping for next week's bathing suit. The guys didn't want to go in this one very much, so they were waiting on a bench nearby the entrance. Inuyasha was happily listening to Kagome's internal music library. It was a good way of knowing what she was doing most of the time. Right now it was a frustrated death metal song.

Inside the store, Sango was trying desperately to get Kagome to try on a particular piece of clothing.

"Sango, I don't know about this..." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Oh come on, Kagome, it would look great on you!" encouraged Sango. She ushered her to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

Kagome sighed and gave up, grabbing the article of clothing from Sango's hand and heading for the dressing rooms.

After hearing Kagome's door close, Sango rushed out to the bench where the other two were waiting.

"Get ready, you guys." Sango said after moving the two boys from the entrance of the store to the back of it by the dressing rooms.

"I still don't think so, it's a little revealing." Kagome said, stepping out into the open store. Inuyasha's eyes got wide and Miroku started smiling.

She had stepped out in a swimsuit. But not just any swimsuit, no. It was a burgundy colored one-peice swimsuit, with the neckline dropping to below her belly button and a string of a belt right below that. Kagome had a nice body and the suit fit her well, which meant that Miroku was smiling from ear to ear and Inuyasha was openly staring and almost drooling.

As soon as she saw the boys looking at her and the triumphant smirk on Sango's face, Kagome's eyes got huge and she dashed back into the dressing rooms, telling Sango very loudly that she was about to meet her death.

Sango just laughed and looked very smug. She knew Kagome wasn't one to show off, so Sango showed her off for her. Kagome eventually forced herself to get back out there and they all laughed when they saw how red she was. Inuyasha tried to make her feel better by sincerely complimenting the swimsuit, but, to his dismay, it only made her blush deepen.

After the expensive store, they all continued to walk through the mall. Kagome and Sango walked and talked cheerfully, arm in arm, ahead of the boys, who were weighed down with quite a few bags of all shapes and sizes. They were particularly embarrassed to carry the bag of a certain store. The bag had a trio of half-naked men all standing around in their underwear. Just thinking of touching the bag made them shudder. They tried to put it at the bottom of the pile of baggage.

Inuyasha didn't hear much of what Miroku was talking about during the walking from store to store. Right now, he was listening to _I'm walkin on sunshine _and was just about as happy as can be.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure_

Kagome turned around to smile at him. If he couldn't hear the music, he would have assumed that she just didn't want him to feel left out, but he heard the music, so he knew. She was playing the song and thinking of him. It made him inwardly puff up with pride. He walked a little straighter and held his head a little higher, a small smile on his lips.

_And I just can't wait for the day when you knock on my door_

She was swinging her hips to the beat and Inuyasha was enjoying himself thoroughly.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down_

He laughed a little as she started walking with a little extra spring in her step. She almost looked as if she couldn't be held down either.

_Cause I just can't wait till you write me that you're comin around_

_I'm walkin on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walkin on sunshine, whoa_

_I'm walkin on sunshine, whoa_

_And don't it feel good!_

The whole world seemed a little brighter to Inuyasha as he put a little spring in his step too. Whenever she was happy, so was he. She looked so happy walking there. Arm in arm with a good friend, having fun with more friends, no wonder she was happy!

He was enjoying the guitar solo when a graceful, thin figure caught Inuyasha's eye as it made its way up the escalator opposite the one they were currently on. He whipped his head around to look at it and see who it was, but whoever it was had already gotten off the escalator and moved out of sight.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, noticing the sudden movement.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I saw somebody I knew..." Inuyasha answered slowly, still looking in the direction where he had seen the mysterious figure. He was thinking about the music now. As soon as he had thought of that person he thought he knew, the music had faded, and it wasn't until he concentrated on it that he could hear it clearly again.

_Weird... _he thought confusedly.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders before Inuyasha turned his head, followed him off the escalator, and trailed after the girls.

After a few more shops, they stopped in front of a little mall-side stand selling bean-bag chairs. Really, really BIG bean-bag chairs.

"But these aren't just ordinary bean-bags!" the salesman said, "No, these are bean-bags that can be converted into matresses! A double use!" He excitedly proceeded to locate the zipper on the giant sack and unzipped it. The bag unfolded itself into a very large queensized mattress. Kagome and Sango squealed in delight and clapped their hands like excited children. Inuyasha and Miroku laughed at their amusement and set all of the bags they were holding down on the floor.

The girls nearly jumped out of their skins when the boys flashed past and took a flying leap onto the matress that had just been unfolded. With a yell of excitement, they landed on the matress and laughed as it went pouf under their weight. The girls giggled at their landing and ran towards the matress too. The guys looked up to see them careening towards them, and they had just enough time to scoot over to make room for them. Inuyasha positioned himself so Kagome would have to use his arm as a pillow while Miroku tried to get Sango to use his entire body as a body pillow. Sango refused, of course, and rested her head on his arm. He seemed content and gave her a quick kiss and smiled at her.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome laughing at Miroku and Sango and smiled. He felt so lucky. All day he had seen the guys turn their heads to look at her as she walked past. And she was with him! HA! _Take that you perverted guys, she's mine_, he thought smugly. He looked at her and caught her eye. She smiled at him. Kagome was thinking along the same lines as he was. Her thoughts were that here was the most popular guy in school, (a senior no less!), and he liked her! His friends liked her too! And she also liked his friends, she thought to herself with a smile.

She also had watched as every girl in the mall had turned their heads to watch him walk away, and had bit her tongue as every waitress at every restaraunt they went to flirted mercilessly with him. Sango had reassured her though, saying that Inuyasha was to busy looking at her to pay any attention to them, which even Kagome knew to be true. He had made her feel a little uncomfortable with his unconscious open stare on some occasions. She smiled though, she liked it this way. She liked being the only girl he saw.

_Gotta keep those love-good vibrations happenin with her..._

Inuyasha smiled at the new song.

_Gotta keep those love-good vibrations happenin with her..._

"Inuyasha?" a familiar voice asked, though it was familiar to no one else but Inuyasha. His ears reflexively tilted in its direction. Everybody looked up at where the voice had come from. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kikyou!?"

--

I hate to ruin the love fest : but i must.

a story just gets boring without any conflict!

review please!!


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kikyou excitedly asked, holding her arms out surprisedly.

"I could ask you the same question." Inuyasha answered hesitantly. And slowly sat up on the matress as Kagome did the same.

"How have you been?" Kikyou continued.

"I've been alright, how about you?" he asked her, offering Kagome a hand in getting off the matress.

"It's been so long!" she went on, "the last time I saw you was in the 6th grade, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so. So, what have you been doing since then?" Inuyasha asked, getting a little more comfortable in the conversation. Actually, the conversation _was_ flowing better, but Inuyasha was getting more uneasy by the minute. The music had almost stopped playing completely. Let me rephrase that, it was still playing in Kagome's mind, but it was fading from Inuyasha's hearing. He didn't like it that much. It was exactly like what had happened on the escalator.

"I've been jumping from school to school because of my dad's work. But now we're back to stay." she said happily.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in front of him.

"Well, this is my girlfriend, Kagome." he said proudly, introducing the slightly embarrassed girl in front of him.

"Nice to meet you." Kagome said warmly, holding out a hand. Kikyou smiled and shook it.

"Wow Inuyasha, so it took you this long to get over me?" she asked jokingly. Kagome stepped back to Inuyasha, who was blushing. She looked up at him, he looked at Kikyou.

"I just couldn't find the right person.." he mumbled, "until now."

Kagome looked up at his face and smiled softly. He looked down at her and scowled, his face still red. It was still hard for him to admit these things seriously, out loud.

"ALRIGHT. Inuyasha, we were just getting ready to leave, weren't we Sango." Miroku said, clapping his hands to get their attention. He was anxious to get out of the mall. He didn't like the awkwardness this presented for Kagome. Kagome was actually pretty alright for just meeting her boyfriends ex-girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah. So let's go, Inuyasha." Sango said, getting up and linking arms with Inuyasha. Kagome took the other arm and looked over at Miroku who took Sango's arm. They were now all linked together. Inuyasha smiled at an amused Kikyou and said, " We really should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Kikyou."

Kikyou smiled and nodded saying, "It was nice seeing you too, Inuyasha. Keep in touch, okay?"

"Will do." Inuyasha answered, and nodded. The foursome walked away arm in arm, laughing, to the car. Kikyou looked on for a few minutes before walking away in the opposite direction.

Inuyasha laughed inwardly at the song he now heard. The music was back, so he was automatically cheery again.

_So she said, what's the problem, baby?_

_What's the problem, I don't know, well maybe I'm in love_

It was the cutest song ever and he could tell she really loved it. He felt honored to be thought about when that song was played. He puffed up proudly again.

_Love, think about it, everytime I think about it_

_Can't stop thinkin bout it_

Kagome loved this song because it perfectly described her. She was a hopeless romantic. She looked up at Inuyasha as they walked, a question in her eyes.

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure it, cause I can't ignore it if it's love_

He turned toward her, hearing the question in his head. He hoped she would never be cured. And the way she wanted to die was to be loved to death.

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_

_But I don't know nothin bout love, oh_

Inuyasha untangled their arms, just realizing that Miroku and Sango had fallen behind and were walking by themselves. He tooke her hand and continued walking.

_Come on, come on_

They were at the car now, he stopped, still holding her hand, and opened the door for her.

_Turn a little faster_

He spun her around before letting her get in her seat, loving how her face lit up at how well his little action went with the song in her head. Miroku and Sango followed and got into their seats.

_Come on, come on_

_And the world will follow after_

He got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

_Come on, come on_

_Because everybody's after love_

Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome's fingers drummed out the beat in the air in front of her. He spotted an icecream shop and decided to go a step further in acting out the song.

_So I said I'm a snowball runnin_

_Running down into the spring that's comin all this love_

He pulled into the drivethrough window and stopped. His female passengers squealed with glee and Miroku just slapped him on the back appreciatively.

_Melted under blue skies, belt it out_

_Sunlight shimmerin love_

The sunroof had been opened and sunshine poured in. Kagome smiled up at the sky.

Inuyasha offered to share an icecream cone with her, and she said okay, and he then proceeded to order strawberry as the others made their orders as well. Kagome was almost giddy with how well she had picked this song out. They got they're icecream and Kagome put the song on hold until the perfect moment. Inuyasha new what she was doing, so he drove to a nearby park and they all got out to enjoy their icecream. As Inuyasha and Kagome shared their icecream, she looked at him with meaningful eyes and let the song play.

_Well baby, I surrender_

_to the strawberry icecream, never ever ended for this love_

He looked back with eyes just as meaningful, hoping the words would bounce back to her as well.

_Well, I didn't mean to do it, but there's no escaping your love_

_Oh_

She smiled at him, there really was no escaping him. He smiled at her and thought the same thing. The icecream was eventually finished and their hands were free to be held.

_These lines of lightning mean we're never alone_

_Never alone, oh no_

They walked along the jogging path, past the swings, past the slide, past everything. It was a beautiful day, so children were playing on everything. Kagome loved that happy sound.

_Come on, come on_

_Move a little closer_

Kagome inconspicuously scooted a little closer to Inuyasha as they walked. He thought it was fun watching her act out her songs.

_Come on, come on_

_I wanna hear you whipser_

He leaned down and softly said in her ear, "I love you."

_Come on, come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

Kagome looked up at him with eyes full of emotion. She wondered if he really meant it. With the way he was looking at her right now, he had too.

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher._

Inuyasha and Kagome looked behind them at Miroku and Sango, who were deep in conversation over chocolate icecream. Then, hand in hand, the couple walked quickly to the nearby trees. As they reached this miniature forest, they started to run, laughing as they lept over roots and bushes.

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

They both tried to outrun each other, feeling as light as air. Kagome tripped on a root, though, accidentally pulling Inuyasha down with her. He fell on the ground and turned over on his back, grabbing Kagome and laying her down on top of him. She rested her head against his chest and he put one arm around her shoulders and one arm on the back of her hair.

_Come on, come on_

_We were, once upon a time, in love_

It was all like a fairy tale to her. She had the man of her dreams, right there, with his arms wrapped around her. He must be the one, she thought, never before had her songs been synched so perfectly with her actions. God was telling her something.

_We're accidentally in love,_

_Accidentally in love_

She sighed contentedly and looked up at him. She smiled when she saw his bright eyes glowing again and smiling down at her.

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love, Im in love_

_Accidentally_

Inuyasha's eyelids drooped as he lazily combed his fingers through Kagome's hair

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

He started twisting her hair tightly around his finger. He was careful not to pull on it. She was playing with his long hair, too, and it was wound tightly around her small finger.

_Come on, come on_

_And the worlds a little brighter._

It was just their imaginations, but all of a sudden, they could've sworn the sun came out from behind a stray cloud, illuminating the place they were in.

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside my love_

Inuyasha released her hair and put his finger under her chin to tilt her head up. He sat up and so did she. She looked at him hazily and smiled. He was now sitting up with her resting her waist on his leg on his lap. He leaned down smilingly and bumped noses with her. She tilted her head up and kissed him softly.

_I'm in love..._

_--_

I used the entire song, just cause i think its a fun one and its one of my favorites :)

please review if you want more chapters haha :D

no, really


	15. Chapter 15

The gang was now at Sango's house. The good weather had waned out and it was now raining and looking quite depressing.

Kagome was looking out the window and daydreaming as the raindrops hit the glass. Inuyasha was watching Kagome.

_Rain, rain go away_

_Come again another day_

Inuyasha didn't recongize the tune to this one. It wasn't the childish chant.

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

It was pretty and mellow. The male voice he heard in his head singing it was rich and rough.

Sango and Miroku were talking in the kitchen. It was about 6:00 in the evening and everyone was winding down from the busy day. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha smiled back and got up to walk over to her. He sat down next to her and she put her legs on his lap.

"So what's up?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled, "nothin' much, how about you?"

"I've got a song stuck in my head." she answered.

"Really, which one?" he asked her. He smiled again, he already knew.

"It's called _Rain Rain_ by Breaking Benjamin. It's a really good song, I like it." she told him and turned her head to look out the window again. She started humming the melody of it and sang the last line, "All the world is waiting for the sun."

Inuyasha liked it much better when she sung it out loud. She had the most beautiful voice. But what caught him by surprise, was that she had harmonized with the melody in her head. That was impressive. It was acoustic guitar in the backround, he guessed.

He also figured that the song in her head was much the cause of the current mood she was in. He'd be willing to bet that if a cheery song started playing on the radio, she'd become happy, instead of gloomy and melancholy like she was now. He decided to try it.

Inuyasha put her legs gently back where they were and got up to go to the kitchen. He found Sango's old boombox and put it under his arm. Walking back with it, he stopped at a shelf by the door of the room and looked for a certain cd. When he found it, he grabbed it and sat right back down next to Kagome. She didn't put her legs back on top of him because she thought he woudn't want them there again, but she was pleased when he set the boombox down, and put her legs right where they had been.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a crooked smile. He smirked at her and plugged in the boombox.

He popped open the cd holder and got the cd out of it's case and put it in. A piano beat started playing and an alarm clock went off in the backround. He had heard Kagome play this song in her head, and she seemed to be in a cheery mood when she did, so he was going to cheer her up with it.

Not two seconds into the song, she exclaimed, "I love this song!" and reached down to turn it up.

She catches on fast, Inuyasha thought and raised his eyebrows at her, but smiled nonetheless. She started singing along with it and so did he. On the parts he knew, at least.

She knew every word.

"I wanna talk to you." she said, pointing at him. He almost thought she was really asking him until he realized it was part of the song that was spoken.

"The last time we, talked Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears." he shot back. This was another part of the song that was spoken, only by a womens voice. Kagome was thrilled he was playing along.

He went on, "but I promise you, it won't happen again." Kagome pointed at him with the ring of the bell in the song. He smiled as her internal radio synched with the outer one. They both sang along laughingly.

_Do I attract, do I repulse you_

_with my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty, am I too flirty_

_do I like what you like?_

_I could be wholesome, I could be loathesome_

_guess I'm a little bit shy_

_Why don't you like me, why don't you like me_

_without makin me try?_

At this point, Miroku swung around the door and hung on the frame belting out opera style, "_I tried to be like grace kelly. Mmmmm." _

Kagome took over with a pouty face, "_but all her looks were too sad." _

_AAAAAhhhhhhh_

Sango walked in behind him and belted out with a hand above her head, "_So I tried a little Freddy, MMMMMM."_

And they all four sang, "_I've gone identity MAAAAAD!"_

_I could be brown, I could be blue_

_I could be violet sky_

_I could be hurtful, I could be purple_

_I could be anything you like_

_Gotta be green, gotta be mean_

_Gotta be anythin more_

_Why don't you like me, why don't you like me_

_Why don't you walk out the door._

Inuyasha put his hands on his hips and said with the female voice, "Getting angry doesn't solve anything."

All three pointed to him at the ding of the bell.

And the song went on.

--

ok i know this was a shorter chapter, but i wanted to be able to tell you the other song and this one. The song on the previous chapter was Accidentally in love by Counting crows. I recommend going to youtube and looking up 'all inuyasha couples'. If you do, you'll get a really great fanmade video to the accidentally in love song :D

The song on this chapter is Grace Kelly by MIKA

I hope you like the songs :)


	16. Chapter 16

The boys had left the house, so now it was just Kagome and Sango. Miroku ended up sleeping over at Inuyasha's for lack of anything better to do. Right now, Kagome was on the floor of Sango's room looking at all the pictures they had taken that day. Besides the head-banging, black-mailing ones, they had taken alot at the mall. Kagome sifted through the ones of Miroku and Sango looking all lovey-dovey and went straight for the ones of Inuyasha. She smiled at his exasperated face under all of the shopping bags. And then laughed at his disgusted look when she had handed him the dreaded naked men bag.

Still chuckling, she flipped that one over and stared at the new one in front of her. There was Inuyasha sitting on a bench at the mall. His eyes were slightly glowing again, though you couldn't tell from an outsiders point of view. He had a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and even his kind eyes were smiling. That was it, she thought, it was kindness that was beaming from his face. Kindness and love. Kagome wondered what on earth could make him look like that. He looked pretty darn handsome. He even had his hair tied up in the ponytail that she liked.

Sango walked in the room just then with a couple of sodas and two plates of food for their dinner.

"Hey Sango, did you take this picture?" she asked her, and held the picture up for her to see.

Sango said, "hold up." and walked over to set the plates down in front of them. She took the picture from Kagome and looked at it.

"Yup, sure did. You like it?" Sango asked, handing the picture back to her. Kagome looked at it again and nodded.

"What did you do to get him to look like that?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't have to do anything." Sango informed her with a mischevious glint in her eye. Kagome furrowed her brow.

"Then, you just took it spontaneously?" she asked incredulously. Sango smiled a kind smile then.

"Kagome, I didn't have to do anything," she said and paused, a kind look showing on her face, "Kagome, he was looking at you."

Sango smiled softly at the girl. Kagome raised her eyebrows at her and turned back to the picture in awe. She couldn't believe there was any way that somebody could _glow_ like that just by looking at the person they love.

The person they love...

A smile broke out on Kagome's face and she touched the picture lovingly.

"I think I love this boy..." she said slowly.

"I know." Sango said with a smile. It was obvious from the look that was on Kagome's face. She was in love with Inuyasha. Sango discreetly pulled another picture out of her pocket that she planned to give to Inuyasha later. It was of the two of them walking at the park, hand in hand. Their heads were turned toward each other and the look on both of their faces was indescribable. They just looked so incredibly happy and so in love. They looked at each other with nothing but love in their eyes.

Kagome was the one for Inuyasha, Sango was sure of it. There was just one thing she was vaguely curious about.

Why were Inuyasha's ears always swiveled in Kagome's direction?

Even when she wasn't speaking, he was listening with his ears towards her. Sango often had to call his name a few times before he would hear her and answer, which was very unusual for him.

He was listening for something, but what?

--

Miroku and Inuyasha were at Inuyasha's house, closer to the city. They were at the computer in Inuyasha's room watching a video on youtube. Inuyasha had remembered the name of the song from the rainy day and was now watching some fanmade video for it. It was a good song in his opinion. It had a sweet sadness in it that he couldn't resist.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Miroku asked, walking over to sit on the bed.

"Sure, shoot." he answered and turned the spinny chair around to face him.

"How come you never play your music anymore?" Miroku asked seriously. His friend was the typed who thrived on music and wouldn't survive long without it.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was at a loss for words again. He never guessed that anybody would notice the lack of outside music. Heck, he hadn't noticed it himself. He guessed Miroku was more observant than he gave him credit for.

"I mean, come on. You used to play it every waking moment." Miroku paused and shrugged his shoulders, "but now you practically live in silence, and it's just not like you."

Inuyasha was about to cut in to give an excuse when he went on.

"I'm just wondering if something happened, you know, or if your sick, like maybe you're losing your hearing or something..." he trailed off, looking up at Inuyasha for a reply.

That was a fair assumption, Inuyasha thought. Miroku knew him well enough to tell that if Inuyasha would ever lose his hearing, he'd want to listen to music less and less for fear of reminding himself of his new handicap. Plus he would get angry about it, too. He decided to trust his friend with his secret.

"Alright Miroku, can you keep a secret?" he asked seriously.

Miroku raised his eyebrows, "I got it right? You really are losing your hearing?" It was a horrific thought.

"No, no, no. But I'm going to tell you something that I'm still coming to terms with myself, and you have to PROMISE not to tell anyone, ever, in your LIFE." he said, with emphasis on the LIFE. Miroku's eyes got wider, this was big.

"Ok, so you know I love music, right?" Inuyasha asked him. He nodded. "And I have strangely not been playing it lately, right?" he asked. Miroku nodded again.

"Well, the truth is, I can still hear music, even though I'm not playing it." he said. At this, Miroku looked puzzled, so Inuyasha went on.

"Kagome loves music, too, just as much as I do." he continued.

Miroku butted in right there, "But what does that have to do with anything?" he wondered aloud.

"Well, Kagome's head is pretty much like a musical library." he said, waving his hands around his head to show his point.

"How could you know that? I've only ever heard her sing once." Miroku said.

"She plays the songs in her head." Inuyasha continued.

"Again, how could you know that?" Miroku asked him.

"I can hear every song she plays." he said, looking straight at Miroku. Miroku's eyes got wide, "but that's not possible." he said.

"Apparently it is, otherwise, I wouldn't be listening to The Postal Service right now."

"Alright, so let me get this straight." Miroku said, "Every song she plays, you hear? Exactly how she plays it?"

"Yup, that's about right." Inuyasha said, thinking about it.

"So you have your own little radio, don't you?" Miroku said, smiling now. Ever since he met Inuyasha, it was a little easier to believe the impossible. Miroku believed him now, even if all the laws of nature didn't.

Inuyasha smirked and said, "It's better than a radio. It really helps me out with what she's thinking, you know?"

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Miroku said, understanding, "I really wish I had something like that with Sango. It would really come in handy." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Inuyasha laughed, "Boy, you really _could_ use it."

Inuyasha slowly stopped laughing then, because a new song was coming on.

Kagome must have been feeling this overwhelming happiness, because all of a sudden, the song switched to Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Inuyasha was hit with a wave of emotion with the song, and he felt like crying tears of joy. But he didn't. Men like him don't cry.

This is new, he thought.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears roll down my face_

_That I can't replace_

He went along with the song and invisioned Kagome's smiling face, and was almost overwhelmed again. Almost, but not quite. He heard the door click and saw Miroku leave to go to the bathroom. Inuyasha was glad, this gave him time to listen to the song without curious eyes on him. All that was left to do was to tell Sango and Kagome about his newfound power. Lord knew, Sango had probably already noticed something about it, and was bound to ask sooner or later. Telling her wasn't going to be so bad. Like Miroku, she had begun to believe the impossible a little easier than the average person. He just didn't want to tell Kagome.

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breakds through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find _

_Deep inside me, I can be the one_

He was afraid that when he told Kagome, she would start to block the songs out of her head, because she knew someone would be able to hear them. He didn't want that. He would miss her music too much. He was going to put off telling her for as long as he could. He didn't want her to know. He wanted to stay by her side and hear her beautiful music.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you, through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

--

Sorry for the wait, guys..

I went to camp for a week and didn't really have time to do anything.

but im back now!


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay, one more." Kagome said from her place on the floor.

"Fine. One." Sango said, sitting opposite her. They were still in the same positions as two hours ago, with empty plates cast to the side of the room. They were playing truth or dare and had been since they started eating. As it always turns out with just two girls, it turned into a game of truth or extreme truth, which is basically twenty questions for each girl in turn.

"Hmmmm. Let me think of a good one." Kagome said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. Sango started to get worried. The two of them had already thought up a whole lot of gloriously awkward questions for the boys that had no answer that didn't make them squirm. She didn't know if Kagome was thinking up a question for her or for the boys.

"Alright, here's one," Kagome finally said. Sango just looked at her with an arched eyebrow apprehensively.

"Don't worry, it's one for the guys." she said amusedly. Kagome was good at coming up with these. The only good 'girl' questions she could come up with were, 'If you could have any guy you wanted, who would it be?'. For Sango, it was Orlando Bloom. For Kagome, it was Johnny Depp. But that was only based off of looks. In the back of their minds, both girls were happy with their current choices.

Kagome continued with her question, "Now remember, this is for the guys, ok?" Sango nodded affirmatively.

"Would you rather wear nothing but a thong and walk through the mall with a group of gay men," she asked, "or walk with a group of gay men wearing nothing but thongs?"

"Ooh that's a tough one." Sango said and giggled. She was impressed to say the least. Miroku would probably pass out with this one. Inuyasha would get an image in his brain that would stick there for months. Neither girl could wait to try it on the guys.

Sango thought about the possible outcomes and then said, "How much you wanna bet that Miroku chooses the former, while Inuyasha chooses the latter?" she laughed as she said this. Kagome laughed with her and agreed, "Miroku would want to show off his body no matter what, and Inuyasha would rather die than wear a thong."

They both laughed more at the thought of a disgruntled Inuyasha and the ever-perverted Miroku. This was how the night had been going so far. Lots of giggles, more laughs, and many, many embarrasing stories about their boyfriends. Mostly told by Sango, who had known them both the longest.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" Sango asked suddenly.

"You have a pool?" Kagome questioningly answered. She was surprised by the question since it was getting close to 11:00 at night.

"Yeah, there's that, or the lake down the street." Sango said with a twinkle in her eye, "It's safe for swimming, I swear." Sango crossed her heart in mock solemnity.

"Let's do both." Kagome decided and smiled. She liked the idea of a pool, but they would probably get tired of that eventually, and she loved the idea of swimming in a moonlit lake.

"Why don't we invite the guys?" Sango asked with a mischevious smirk. Kagome grinned up at her, "You read my mind."

Sango smiled and reached for the phone, tossing it to Kagome. Kagome caught it and dialed the number.

--

_RING! RING!_

Miroku picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" he said into the phone. Inuyasha's ears tilted in Miroku's direction. He was looking up more of the music from Kagome's head and Miroku was chilling on the bed with Inuyasha's bass guitar. 

"Well, Sango and I were wondering if you guys wanted to come swimming with us."

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and covered the receiver, "Hey Yasha, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." he answered without hesitation.

Miroku smiled and spoke into the receiver, "Alright, I guess it's a go." he said, "Where will we be swimming?"

"Where else? Sango's house." Inuyasha answered before Kagome could.

"You heard him," Kagome said with a laugh, "I guess we'll see you there."

"Yup, see you there, bye"

"Bye."

Miroku put the phone down and set aside the bass guitar. "Hey Inuyasha, can I borrow a swimsuit?" Miroku asked, already starting for his closet. "Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said, not paying much attention. He was busy listening to Paperback Writer by the Beatles. He smiled, Sango and Kagome must be having fun getting ready, he thought.

And they were. The song was actually playing on the stereo system and booming throughout the house. Kagome and Sango both had their hairbrush microphones and were jamming out in their swimsuits. Kagome was wearing her one piece swimsuit that she borrowed from her mom. They were the same size and constantly stealing each others clothes. It was black with little polkadots in a shinier material and slightly bunched at the waist. Sango chose a red bikini with black, faded fleur-de-lis on it. It was a deep red that complimented her fair skin. Kagome's skin was also fair. The black bathing suit accentuated her waist and her whiteness.

Kagome was thinking that she was going to like swimming at night. There was absolutely no need for sunscreen. She couldn't wait to get outside, there was even a small slide! The girls switched the music to the outside stereo system and started for the pool.

They got out there and jumped right in.

The sound of splashing could be heard down the street by Inuyasha. It was alot of noise for just two girls, though, he thought. They were walking to the house since they had naturally parked at the park so as not to make neighbors suspicious. It was almost 11:30 so they weren't wearing shirts or anything. The boys really weren't worried about being seen. Inuyasha had dark green swim trunks with a black dragon pattern on them and Miroku had black shorts on with purplish blue flowers on them. Inuyasha was fixing his hair into a large, long braid as they walked.

"Why are you fixing your hair, dude?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't want it to get in the way in the pool." Inuyasha said with a hair-tie in his mouth, "when I swim, it goes everywhere."

"Sure." Miroku said. He didn't know the real reason, but they were almost to the house, so why badger him further? It was just hair.

They approached the house and opened the gate to the backyard. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks.

"Did we get in a car crash on the way here and die?" he asked Inuyasha, "Cause this looks alot like heaven to me."

Inuyasha smirked and patted Miroku's face. Then, Miroku just followed him into this 'heaven' that was Sango's backyard. There were alot more people than they had anticipated. Most of the senior class was there, either in the pool or talking in the yard. There were many, many girls in bikinis. And they hadn't even worn shirts.

Sango and Kagome had just been talking in front of the pool. They had gotten out and were drying off for the moment so they could go inside and get some snacks. Sango didn't want to drip all over the floor when they went inside.

They were just starting to get really dry when they saw the guys. Kagome, feeling a little insecure at the moment, picked up a towel and wrapped it around herself. Inuyasha was disappointed, he had wanted to see more of her in her bathingsuit. Oh well, he would fix that pesky towel problem.

"What's the big idea?" Miroku asked, walking over to give Sango a hug hello.

"Yeah, what's the deal with all these people?" Inuyasha added while walking towards Kagome. She started feeling uneasy as soon as she caught sight of that mischevious glint in his eyes.

"We were just going inside to get some snacks, so chill out." Sango said, pulling away from Miroku and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"You aren't the only ones we invited." Sango stated matter-of-factly and she dragged Kagome off into the shadows of the house to get snacks.

"What, are we not good enough?" Inuyasha hollered after them. He smiled as he heard Kagome laugh at it.

"Hey Inuyasha." came a voice from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around, "Hey Kouga." The boys did that handshake thingy that guys do and slapped each other on the back laughingly.

Kouga was another school friend of Inuyasha's from way back. They never had been the best of friends, but they got past the point of acquaintences. Kouga was a full wolf demon and had teased the hanyou Inuyasha when they were little, but that changed in highschool when Inuyasha suddenly became popular.

Inuyasha asked about how he had heard about this 'party'. Kouga said it was from a bulletin on myspace that invited anyone who was bored and wanted to swim to Sango's house.

Inuyasha was going to ask something else, but Kouga was now looking over Inuyasha's shoulder in the direction Sango and Kagome went in.

"Who was that girl with Sango?" he asked curiously.

Inuyasha was hesitant with his reply, "my girlfriend, Kagome." he said. He wasn't sure of the reaction this would bring.

Kouga smirked, "Inuyasha Takahashi has a girlfriend?" he said amusedly, "I don't believe you."

"It's true." Inuyasha said with a smirk of his own. He loved creating an unexpected stir with stuff like this. Kouga's reaction was just the kind he loved.

"I'd heard you hadn't had a girlfriend since Kikyou." Kouga challenged.

"That _was_ true, " Inuyasha said, "until I met Kagome." Kouga still looked unconvinced but then something above Inuyasha's shoulder caught his eye and he looked up. He raised his eyebrows.

Inuyasha turned around too. Kagome and Sango were just coming back with the snacks accompanied by a few other senior girls. The other girls paled in comparison to the two that were leading the way. Sango had somehow talked Kagome into ditching the towel and they were now walking into the lamplight in all their swimsuit-clad glory. They were all laughing and talking, carrying bowls of assorted chips and dips.

Inuyasha turned back to Kouga with a smirk on his face but Kouga had started walking towards the girls. He stopped in front of Kagome, who happened to be carrying a particularly large bowl. "Here, let me help you with that." Kouga said, extending a hand to take the bowl from her. He smiled charmingly.

"That's alright, I think I got it." Kagome answered, politely refusing his help and continuing toward the 'snack bar'. She walked on and the girls each set their loads down on the table against the wall. Kouga was left speechless. His help had never been turned down, not even politely refused. He wasn't put down that easily though.

"My name's Kouga." he said, extending his hand, this time for her to shake. She took it warmly and introduced herself, "I'm Kagome, nice to meet you."

She held his hand no longer than necessary and smiled at him once more before she excused herself to walk toward Sango.

He wasn't going to let her run away though. He intercepted her again. "Why don't we talk a little bit?" he asked, blocking her path, "I'd really like to get to know you more."

"I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." Kagome said affirmitively, looking him straight in the eye.

"Who?" he asked curiously, as if he was the only worthy man out there.

She pointed behind Kouga, "Him."

Kouga turned around to come face to face with a furious Inuyasha.

Kouga had never seen him this angry, but it took only a moment to recover his surprised expression. Inuyasha eyed him angrily. He was mad. Kouga decided to save himself with as much of his dignity as he could gather.

"Alright, alright, I believe you now." Kouga said smilingly to Inuyasha, his hands up defensively.

"Then stay away from her from now on." Inuyasha said seriously. He was still considerably angry.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Kagome." Kouga said, and with a nod, bowed out gracefully before his face was punched in.

Kagome smiled sympathetically at him as he walked away.

Once he was gone, Kagome whirled on Inuyasha.

"It's not like he seduced me or anything," she said angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes followed Kouga, "He was trying. I wasn't about to let him lure you into a dark corner and do away with you."

"As if I'd let him." Kagome said and gave him another glare.

"Well it's not like you could fight him off." he shot at her.

"I took self-defense. I could." she fired back.

"Show me." he demanded.

"Okay, grab my wrist to 'pull me into a dark corner'", she said mockingly.

He grabbed her wrist angrily and started to pull her with a good bit of his strength. In a flash, she reached over his arm, grabbed her own hand and pulled it to her shoulder before bringing her elbow up, knocking him hard, right in the chin. When she had pulled her elbow up, she had freed herself of his grip.

The whole move had caught him by surprise and he stumbled backward. "Ow. That hurt." he said. The surprise in his voice was insulting. He was gingerly moving his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"My cousin taught me self-defense. I know other moves, too." she said with her hands on her hips, "would you like to try those out, as well?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Inuyasha said angrily, defeated. His manly pride was deeply wounded.

"Good." Kagome said angrily, "I'm glad you're satisfied." and she walked off to finally join Sango.

Inuyasha was now angry at _her_. And Kagome was more than a little miffed at him. He was trying to protect her for crying out loud!

He tries to protect her and she gets angry at him. At this rate, if she kept refusing protection, she was going to get herself killed. Boy, she could be a real spitfire sometimes. But he had to admit, if she could hurt him like that, he felt a little better about giving her some space when it came to guys. The thought that she would be safe calmed him down a little. But just a little.

Inuyasha needed to find Miroku. If Miroku didn't want to talk to him, he'd just stand off to the side and look mad. Unfortunately, Miroku was with Sango, and Sango was with Kagome. He stopped short and all three looked up at him. Kagome gave him a look and Miroku raised his eyebrows at him. Sango took one look at his red jaw and giggled. Inuyasha released some sort of frustrated sound and turned his heel to walk in the other direction. He grabbed a coke off the table on his way and went to sulk in a corner.

"Really Kagome, what did you do to him?" Miroku leaned across Sango to ask Kagome, "I've never seen him like this."

"Me either." Sango added, "it was pretty funny though, I hope you guys fight again soon." she said with a cheery smile.

Kagome just laughed at her, "That's Sango for you." she giggled.

"Yeah, that's my Sango." Miroku said, putting his arm around her. She pouted angrily at the joke and blushed.

"I guess I'd better go talk to him." Kagome said, now looking after Inuyasha's disappearing form in the crowd. Her anger had coolled at Sango's statement and now she was ready to go and tease him into submission.

"Wish me luck" she said, and mock saluted to Miroku and Sango. They laughed and saluted back as she departed in search of Inuyasha.

She started walking around the yard looking for him. She asked people if they had seen him and they all pointed in the same direction. She almost smiled when she saw him. Almost. He was surrounded by 4 or 5 girls all trying to cheer him up. She did smile, though, when she saw that their effort was unsuccessful. He was leaning against the fence with a scowl on his face, his arms propped up on his knees and a coke placed lazily in his hand. She'd bet that he didn't even notice that there were other girls there.

Kagome had decided to just watch and see what happened. The girls tried again and again to talk to him and he would only reply when necessary with what was polite. That's it. He didn't give them any of his charming smiles or witty banter. Kagome smiled again, he saved those just for her. She decided on getting a coke before joining him so she walked back to the table. She saw that Miroku and Sango were nearby now, so she just continued getting her coke. If she heard something they were talking about, oh well.

"So, why is Inuyasha wearing his hair like that?" Miroku asked, "When I asked him, he said it goes everywhere when he swims, but he hasn't even gotten in the pool yet."

Sango giggled, "It's because Kagome likes it when he pulls it back."

"Oh, that makes sense." Miroku said, looking like he understood, "but Kagome's not the type to tell him something like that. How did he know?"

"Kagome had told me," Sango confirmed, "and I just happened to agree with her, so I told Inuyasha how she felt about his hair. And now he wears his it up everyday." she finished triumphantly.

"Haha, you always have to meddle, don't you?" Miroku asked playfully.

Sango answered, "Yup, but you love me anyway." She smiled up at him.

Miroku looked at her lovingly, "Can't argue with that." he hugged her close and she laughed softly.

Kagome had never really seen Sango in her lovey-dovey state but it was pretty cute. It was more fun when she bopped him on the head, though. Kagome smiled at this new information she had just overheard and thought it was really sweet. She grabbed her coke and made her way through the crowded backyard to the backfence. But Inuyasha wasn't there. The group of now angry and shunned girls was still there so Kagome looked around. She saw him. Well, she saw his back heading out the gate. But that was enough to follow him. She waited a few minutes and then slowly and inconspicuously followed him out the gate. Before she got through the gate completely, she set her coke down on the top of the small, stone fence.

As soon as she cleared the gate and rounded that corner she looked behind her to make sure _she_ wasn't being followed. As soon as she turned around she heard something jump from a tree and land right behind her. Before she could turn to see what it was, she was enveloped in warm, strong arms. Kagome was taken by surprise and almost 'eeeped' in shock. But she knew who it was and smiled as she put a hand on the arms around her. He leaned forward to kiss her softly on the cheek, near her ear.

"I'm sorry." he whispered as he pulled back.

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. She hadn't know him very long, but she did know that he was not the type to apologize. She recovered though, and smiled again.

"I'm sorry, too." she said.

"I just want you to be safe." he admitted, "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

"You sound like my dad," Kagome giggled, "but that's okay."

"And you're just as stubborn as my mother." Inuyasha said bemusedly.

"Do you love me anyway?" Kagome asked, turning in his arms to face him, a serious look on her face.

His eyes were soft and intense, "More than anything." he replied.

She smiled up at him with joy in her eyes. He smiled back and slowly moved down toward her lips. Their kiss was soft and slow and tender. Kagome wondered if any other man could be this gentle as he held her face in his large hands. They both were gladly lost in their own world.

The kiss reluctantly ended for lack of air and they settled for a meaningful embrace. He held her gently, but firmly, as if he was afraid to let her go. Kagome just returned his hug in a way that told him she wasn't going anywhere.

After a few minutes, Kagome pulled back a little to look up at him. He smiled down at her and was surprised when she laughed.

"What?" he asked curiously, arching an eyebrow at her.

"We just had our first fight." she answered cheerfully.

--

ok, long chapter

but i was on a ROLL

review and tell me what you think :D


	18. Chapter 18

The party was finally over and it had only lasted for 3 hours. Sango had threatened to call the cops if everyone didn't scram. It was now 1:00 in the morning and the four friends were wide awake. They were all laying in the yard looking up at the stars. Kagome, needless to say, was happy. She suddenly thought of something else to do though, and consulted her friends.

"Hey, what happened to swimming at the lake?" she raised her head to look at the other three. They turned their heads to look at her and slowly lit up.

Sango stood up and started to pull Miroku to his feet, "Yeah, that's a great idea, let's go." Miroku laughed and stood up, shaking the grass from his swim trunks.

Inuyasha got up too and held out a hand to Kagome. She took it and he pulled her up. He pulled her up hard though, and she was jerked up and rose a few feet higher than the ground, still holding onto his hand, before landing gracefully on her feet. She smiled at Inuyasha, "that was fun," she said.

"Sorry, I forget how light you are." he responded embarrassedly. It had been way too easy to lift her up since she was so small. He needed to be more careful.

Kagome chuckled. She liked being thought of as little and petite. They all walked out the gate and onto the sidewalk. Miroku and Sango walked faster up front while Kagome and Inuyasha lagged behind. The houses that lined the street were all dark, the lights all turned off. All but one. Kagome noticed one window that had a light on inside. She thought about it in passing.

Inuyasha noticed it too, and decided to use it to start a joke. He started, "But soft, what light through yonder window breaks," he looked lovingly at Kagome, "it is my lady, O it is my love."

She smiled up at him, her eyes bright. He continued, "O that she knew she were." he turned his head to look in front of him, "She speaks, yet she says nothing what of that?"

"Her eye discourses, I will answer it." he looked at Kagome again and smiled, "I am too bold, tis not to me she speaks." His gaze turned soft as he looked into her eyes, "Two of the fairest stars in all the heavens, having some business there, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return."

He went on, "See how she leans her cheek upon her hand? O that I were a glove upon that hand," he gently stroked her cheek, "that I might touch that cheek."

She sighed, "Ah me."

Inuyasha responded, "She speaks." he was surprised she knew it. And impressed. "O speak again, bright angel."

She spoke, "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Inuyasha smiled, "Shall I hear more or shall I speak at this?"

She continued as if she hadn't heard him, "Tis but thy name that is my enemy, thou art thyself though, not a Montague" she frowned, "What is Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O be some other name!"

Inuyasha laughed at her frustrated expression, she was a good actress.

She recited, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." she smiled, "So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title."

She finished with flourish, "Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself!" She threw her arms out and then brought them back in to hug herself. Inuyasha smirked and picked her up, and she laughed as he silently jumped into a tree directly overhead. Miroku and Sango, who had been listening to the performance, turned around to look behind them but the performers were gone.

Inuyasha's dramatics were at their finest and he was settled on a dark tree branch with Kagome in his arms. He wanted to finish this play in private. He said in a low voice, "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never will be Romeo."

Kagome took his face in her hands and asked, "What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

He leaned into her touch and looked deeply into her eyes. They were reflecting that same light again as he talked, "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am."

Kagome lifted his head up and leaned toward his mouth, "That's okay." she said, and closed the distance between them.

Miroku and Sango leaned against a tree at the spot where they lost their companions.

Sango looked up into the dark tree, seeing nothing, and said, "That was disgustingly cute. How do they do that?"

"I have no idea." Miroku replied, laughing, "I was shocked when I heard Inuyasha recite shakespeare. Football players aren't supposed to do that."

Sango laughed, "I think Kagome was surprised too, but I guess I wasn't."

"How come?" Miroku asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I have been neighbors for years and he wasn't always the popular football player he is now." she said, "He used to love reading Shakespeare all the time, and he would stay in his room for days reading it, only breaking to practice his guitar or something. He's actually a bonified dork."

Miroku laughed, "Kagome even recited it right back, which didn't really surprise me as much. She is a double honors student, after all." he shrugged. He smiled at Sango.

She looked up at the tree again, "Kagome is probably the only person he can be himself around."

Miroku looked at her.

"Besides me, I mean." she said smoothly.

"When I'm myself, you just make fun of me, Sango." came a voice from up the street. She and Miroku turned and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha, who seemed to be impatiently waiting for them to get a move on.

"True." Sango admitted, giggling, and shrugged. Miroku grabbed her hand and they went to catch up with the couple in front of them.

Miroku let go of Sango's hand so she could talk to Kagome and he hung back to talk to Inuyasha. "So, what happened in the tree?" he asked curiously.

"That's none of your business, Miroku." Inuyasha answered angrily.

"You guys made out didn't you?" he asked with a perverted smile. "I TOLD YOU THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Inuyasha yelled. The girls in front of them turned around with wide eyes. Inuyasha grumbled and put his hands in his pockets. Kagome giggled.

"We just talked Shakespeare," he said. Miroku looked at him. "And then we made out." he finished grudgingly.

Miroku smiled slyly, "I knew it."

They all turned a corner and finally entered the park. Sango and Kagome started running toward the lake, laughing all the way, but were passed by the guys, who canonballed into the water as soon as they got there. The girls stopped short.

"Stupid football players!" Kagome yelled at the rippling water and Sango laughed.

The boys resurfaced and flung their hair out of their faces. Miroku yelled, "What? We couldn't let you guys beat us!" But the girls were too busy jumping right in exactly where the guys were standing. Miroku ducked but Inuyasha was too slow and Kagome landed right on top of him. But his demon side kicked in yet again and he caught her just as she landed.

"Caught you." Inuyasha said smugly at Kagome, smiling in her face.

"Stupid demon blood." she grumbled, "I wanted to canonball." Inuyasha laughed and said, "K" and he threw her up into the air. She screamed and scrambled about and started falling. She landed with a huge splash in the deeper part of the lake and Inuyasha laughed. Sango glared at him, "That was mean, Inuyasha!" Miroku chuckled but got quiet when Sango glared at him. Inuyasha had stopped laughing too.

Kagome hadn't come up yet.

All of a sudden, an unexpectedly powerful force started to force him under water. _Tried _to force him underwater is a better term, actually. She pushed hard on his shoulders, "Why did you do that?! You meanie, you scared me half to death!" a shrill voice yelled into his ear.

He laughed and grabbed her shoulders, flipping her into his arms. "Geez, you can stay under there for a while!" She smiled at him, "Uh huh."

He held her bridal style so he could see her face, "Any longer and I would've thought you drowned." he told her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You're not that lucky. You're gonna get revenge for this for days."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. She said, "Don't look at me, I'm on her side."

He rolled his eyes, he would never admit it, but he had been worried sick! He started laughing, though, when Miroku chuckled at his predicament.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

He turned around and met Kagome's stare, her eyes playful. She looked at him, "Could you do that again?" she asked.

"Why, so you can disappear again and worry me to death? I don't think so." he crossed his arms defiantly and huffed. She gave him a look, "The only reason I didn't like it was because you caught me off guard, if you do it again, it would be fun." she finished and gave him another, pleading look. "Pleeeaaassse?" she looked up at him with those doe eyes. He didn't stand a chance, but he did his best.

"I wanna do it after!" Sango said from behind them. Inuyasha looked desperately at her and knew it had been decided for him. He turned back to Kagome, "Fine, but your going up reeeeallly high." he warned her. He smiled when he heard a beat start to play. "That's fine with me." Kagome said, smiling excitedly as she let him pick her up.

_I'm divin in, I'm goin deep_

_In over my head I wanna be_

_Caught in the rush, tossed in the flow_

_In over my head I wanna go_

She giggled in anticipation and Inuyasha smiled crookedly at her. Just before he threw her up in the air, she pecked his cheek sweetly. He face got hot and he threw her up twice as high as he wanted too. She squealed happily and soared in the air.

_The rivers deep, the rivers wide_

_The rivers water is alive_

_So sink or swim, I'm divin in_

SPLASH!

Sango 'woohoo-ed' and Miroku applauded when Kagome came up. She flipped her head to get her hair out of the way and swam back to the group.

She swam right up to Inuyasha, who crossed his arms at her and smirked. "That was really sneaky." he said. She smiled at him, "I don't know what you're talking about." And she swam away to stand next to Miroku. Inuyasha's mouth fell open but he closed it and sighed. It had been sneaky, but he liked it, so he had absolutely no room to complain. He almost didn't want to throw her. But he had to debate on that; he loved holding her like that, but he loved hearing her laugh. The deciding factor was that she'd probably get mad if he just held her so he threw her. The kiss was unexpected.

Sango came up to him and he picked her up. "Don't expect me to do the same thing," she said to him. He laughed, "Don't worry, I don't." and he threw her up into the air, not quite as high as Kagome, but high enough.

She canonballed the same way and Kagome and Miroku applauded.

Miroku swam over to Inuyasha and plopped himself in his arms, "My turn, my turn!" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at him and just looked at him. Then he tossed Miroku up into the air with all his might. Miroku went flying. Despite being thrown into the ozone, he managed to dive gracefully when he finally got to the water. Sango and Kagome clapped and cheered.

"I'd give it a 7!" Inuyasha hollered.

"That at least deserved a 9.5!" Miroku shouted back.

"Alright, Inuyasha, it's your turn." Kagome waded up to Inuyasha and held her arms out for him. He wrapped her in a hug instead and kissed her forehead, "Nah, if you tried, I think I'd break you."

Kagome flexed her muscles, "I'm stronger than I look." she said. "Yeah, I know" Inuyasha frowned, remembering the self-defense lesson.

"Sorry about that," she looked at him apologetically, "how's your chin?" She asked and put her hand on his face to investigate the injury.

"It's still a little sore when I think about it." he said and grimaced when Kagome touched a sore spot. "Oh." she sympathetically rubbed the spot and asked, "Do you think it needs a kiss to make it better?" she smiled jokingly.

"Yes," he said seriously, "Yes, it does."

Kagome smiled and kissed him softly on the chin. Inuyasha knew he was losing it, her touch made him euphoric. She was so gentle with him, even though he had grimaced at absolutely nothing. And she probably knew it.

"Hey Kagome, lets head for shore." he said. She looked at him, "Why, are you getting tired?" she asked.

"Kinda, we did stay up all night last night." he answered sheepishly. In all honesty, the party high had worn off and he was dog-tired, no pun intended. But he didn't want to miss a single moment with Kagome.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? C'mon, let's go." she said. Inuyasha started for shore and then turned around when Kagome was moving slower than usual. He laughed when he looked at her. The high had worn off for her too and she looked exhausted.

"You wanna ride piggy-back?" he asked her. She did her best to look awake and said, "Nah, you're just as tired as I am, and I'm fine."

"Hop on, I'm afraid you're gonna pass out on me." he said and lifted her up onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Inuyasha liked this arrangement.

They faintly heard Miroku and Sango laughing and splashing behind them, the two had started swimming laps.

They walked out of the water and and Inuyasha set her down under a very picturesque willow tree. It's vines created a dome that almost completely hid them from the outside world. Knowing her, Inuyasha wasn't surprised when she commented on how beautiful the stars and the moon were. She said the tree they were sitting under was beautiful too. She would always be more beautiful in his eyes. That's when a song he had never heard before started playing in her head. She stared up at the crescent moon.

_Where it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

Inuyasha smiled at that. Her eyes really were as big and beautiful as the moon itself.

_You could cause, you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

Inuyasha stood up and held a hand to Kagome. "Dance with me," he said. Kagome grabbed his hand and he helped her to her feet. He took one of her hands and put his other hand around her waist. They began to slowly turn. This was when Kagome realized that he was leading her in the exact rhythm of the song that was playing in her head. Realization dawned on her and a new idea finally made itself known. She had just played Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco. Now she was on to So Close from the Enchanted soundtrack. She wanted this song to be played at her wedding and she hoped it would turn out just like this with the same person. With this new idea, it wouldn't have to be played out loud.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hm?" they didn't stop dancing.

"You hear it, don't you?" she looked up at him questioningly.

He stopped dancing, "Hear what?" he asked warily.

"My music."

"Could you be more specific?" he asked sheepishly. "Inuyasha, you know what I'm talking about." she said seriously. When he didn't answer she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "Please tell me." she whispered.

"Yeah," he admitted, "I hear every song."

"How?" she asked. This shouldn't be possible and yet alot of impossible things happened when he was involved.

"I really have no idea. It just turned out like this." he answered truthfully and looked down.

"Why are you making that face? It's not like it's a bad thing." she said. He looked at her smile and smiled back. It really wasn't a bad thing and she accepted it way better than he could've imagined.

"I should've told you sooner," he shook his head, "but I didn't want you to start consciously picking your songs instead of having one pop up that suits your mood." He smiled at her, "When Sango was trying to get you to try on that swimsuit, you played a deathmetal song and it made me laugh." She laughed at that, remembering.

"This also explains why that afternoon went so well with my song." she said in realization.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could match it and make you smile." he rubbed noses with her, "and it worked."

"You goofball." she giggled.

"Sometimes, you play music in your head to help you fall asleep." he told her. They had started dancing again, even though her brain was too occupied for music.

"If you're playing a sad song, you're sad, but when I brought in an upbeat song, you cheered up right away." he said.

"So that's why you played that song yesterday!" she exclaimed, "That was the first time I told you what song was in my head, but you already knew."

She made a face at him, "And you said I was sneaky."

"You got me, I'm sorry." he said laughingly.

"Yeah, you should be." she said quietly. He pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder. Kagome smiled when she saw a gold light drift down from over her head. His eyes were glowing again. He noticed it too, and thought about it. Kagome was the only one who made his eyes glow like that. Not even Kikyou could do it.

She was the one. She had to be. The day of graduation, he was proposing. He just hoped he could wait that long.

A song started playing in her head that she didn't even think about. Inuyasha smiled at the slowness of it and changed their rhythm. Kagome sighed happily in the gold light and Inuyasha wasn't doing to bad either. He was holding the girl of his dreams. The music played as they danced under the tree.

_On a night like this, I could fall in love_

_I could fall in love with you_

--

Sorry guys, I started school and haven't had time to do anything!

That's my excuse for this chapter.

And I was reading shakespeare so I decided to use it

I almost forgot that through the entire dancing sequence, they're still in their swimsuits!

Review and tell me how it is!


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha and Kagome were discovered by Sango and Miroku, who were ready to head home. The boys dropped the girls off at Sango's house and each gave their respective girlfriends a kiss goodbye. Miroku started walking but Inuyasha stayed with Sango and Kagome and took Kagome's hand. He leaned in close to her.

"Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow," he kissed her cheek, "that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow." and he leaned down and kissed her hand. He smiled at her before jumping and disappearing into a tree and bounding off to catch up with Miroku.

"Show off." Sango grumbled. Kagome just blushed and smiled, touching her cheek where he had kissed her.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_

The girls got into their pajamas. Kagome wore a football tshirt and Sango wore a tanktop and shorts. The girls were different, and it showed in their styles, but they were the kind of different that cliqued.

_Somewhere, waiting for me_

They got under the covers of Sango's bed and got comfy.

_My lover stands on golden sands_

_And watches the ships that go sailin_

"'Night, Sango." Kagome said sleepily.

"'Night, Kags." Sango replied.

_Somewhere, beyond the sea_

_She's there, watching for me_

Inuyasha lay awake on his bed, listening. Her body wanted to go to sleep, but her mind was moving a mile a minute, he could tell by how she had looked, and by how loud the music was now. He liked this song.

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_And straight to her arms, I'll go sailin_

There was an entire jazz band behind the voice. Inuyasha smiled, Kagome was thorough with her music.

_It's far, beyond the stars_

Inuyasha looked around the lighted room. His eyes were glowing again.

_It's near, beyond the moon_

He pushed Miroku over to give himself some room. They didn't want to sleep on the bed together for understandable reasons. One didn't want to get the bed while the other got the sofa, so they shared the floor.

_I know, beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon_

The music was getting softer. She's falling asleep, Inuyasha thought. He was too, actually. They would probably both fall asleep at the same time. He didn't know why, but he liked that.

_We'll meet, beyond the shore_

_We'll kiss, just like before_

The music was almost gone now and they both drifted into unconciousness at the exact same time.

_Happy we will be, beyond the sea_

_And ever again, I'll go sailin_

--

short chapter

But i didn't want a spastic chapter that left off somewhere and then picked up somewhere else

review please!


	20. Chapter 20

Inuyasha woke up to a beautifully sunlit room. Miroku was sleeping but had stopped snoring suddenly and scrunched up his eyes as if someone had shined a bright light on his face. He soon resumed his snoring, though. Inuyasha looked at the window and sighed. It was still dark outside. He got up and looked in a mirror.

His reflection was a red shirt, hair in every direction, and two eyes glowing so brightly they could be mistaken for the sun.

He pulled his lower eyelid down at himself in the mirror and let out a deep breath, "This is getting out of hand."

He looked at the clock and it said 6:00. He had been asleep for 4 hours. He knew he would never get to sleep again, he was too awake now. Kagome must still be asleep, he thought. For the first time in a while, all he could hear was silence.

He didn't like it too much. He walked over to his stereo and hit play. As the song started, he was relieved it was the right CD. He had made a special CD of all the songs he had heard from Kagome's head. It was his all-time favorite.

Miroku snored/snorted and jerked himself awake. Inuyasha laughed quietly. Kagome would have thought that was funny. They had talked about that kind of thing once, and she had said that the funniest thing to her was when a man woke himself up with his own snoring. He had to agree.

Miroku looked sleepily at him and his eyes got wide. Inuyasha had almost forgotten about his eyes until that moment.

"Yash, what's up with your eyes?" he asked slowly. Inuyasha closed them and the room went dark, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure thing", said Miroku, he wasn't one for long explanations. He also knew that if Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it, he would get absolutely no information out of him.

He rolled on his side and pulled the covers over his head again. Within 5 minutes, Inuyasha heard snoring again.

He decided that as long as Miroku was sleeping, he would go and take a shower. Quietly getting up, careful not to disturb Miroku, he walked over to the bathroom and turned on the lights. He started the water and let the steam fill his lungs.

School suddenly popped into his head. It seemed so unimportant now. But the next day it would be starting again, a whole nother week. Hm, prom was closing in too. He wondered if Kagome would be able to go. He was keeping his fingers crossed either way. He stepped in the shower and closed the curtain behind him, enjoying the hot water relaxing his muscles.

--

Kagome woke up to the sound of Sango in the shower. She looked at the clock; it said 9:00. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Getting up, she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked gently.

"Hey Sango, you mind if I take a shower after?" she hollered to the door.

"Sure" came the muffled reply. Kagome started back towards her pile of stuff against the wall and gathered clothes to change into. She wondered if Inuyasha was awake, and sifted through her brain for a song he would like. She stopped, though, when she remembered how he had wanted her to pick one that suited her mood. She assessed her mood, and picked a different song.

It was her current favorite, one from the Beijing Olympics. It was called Beijing Welcomes You, or Beijing Huan Ying Ni. Let Inuyasha make what he could of that.

_Ying jie ling yi ge chen xi dai lai quan xin kong qi_

_Qi xi gai bian qing wei bu bian cha xiang piao man qing yi_

It was a pretty melody and besides that, languages were Kagome's passion. Speaking them gave her goosebumps and singing them made her smile beyond belief. When Inuyasha asked about the song, she'd tell him about her love for languages.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was wondering about this strange language playing in his head. It sounded like Chinese, but he didn't want to assume anything. It was very pretty and very different than most of the stuff Kagome played. Instead of just one singer, there was a different singer for every verse. It was like a tag-team song.

_Wo jia da men chang da kai kai fang hui bao deng ni_

_Yong bao guo jiu you le mo qi ni hui ai shang zhe li_

The voices were beautiful, the first verse was sung by a child, followed by a man with a clear voice. Then came a woman with the most soothing voice you've ever heard in your life. Next was a young woman and after that was another. Then there was another, younger man. Drums came in then, and with the rhythm, another womans voice. A mans voice was after that.

_Bu guan yuan jin dou shi ke ren qing bu yong ke qi_

_Xiang yue hao le zai yi qi wo men huan ying ni_

A womans soft voice floated through his ears when the next verse started. After her was at least two boys who sang a little brokenly, like split up syllables. Then the chorus was sung by a man that sounded alot like Jackie Chan, but switched to a deeper voice halfway through. A light girls voice and a different young man took over before the chorus was through.

Inuyasha liked it. It was a simple melody sung by acceptional voices. He was looking it up after he asked Kagome what the title was. It was such a relief to have her know now. He could ask about songs he didn't know, instead of searching blindly on the internet with no results whatsoever. He guessed that Kagome was in the shower, she was playing the whole song and repeating it.

Kagome was indeed in the shower, and her thoughts were almost the same as Inuyasha's had been. She thought about school the next day and upcoming dances. Would Inuyasha ask her or had he aleady promised some other girl he would go? She was going to wait and see.

Hm. She stepped out of the shower and dried off, still playing the same song. Putting on her clothes, she heard Sango start up the CD player. Inuyasha knew exactly what had happened when Kagome abruptly switched to a completely different song. Sango must have the radio on, he thought.

He was right.

He wondered if he could call Kagome. Nah, Sango probably wouldn't let him. He had to remember, this was the girls' day that he and Miroku had messed up before. Sango would kill him if he messed it up again.

Kagome was again wondering the same thing. Should she call him? Would he call her? Nah, Sango wouldn't let him. She smiled. She'd just have to wait until tomorrow to see him. It just seemed like a reealllly long time until then. They were pitiful. They couldn't even survive one day without seeing each other.

Oh well, she'd just play lots of music till then.

--

im trying to update as much as I can now! School is out for me momentarily, possibly a few days next week too.

What does that mean? More writing time! Woo!

Please review and tell me what you think!


	21. Talking Again

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know about recent developments of the earlier story.

If you're like me, you probably skip all chapters you already read and go straight to the new chapters. I'm telling you now that I have gone back over the past 4 days and redone ALL of the first chapters. Like, 1-12.

I feel so much better! If you want to, I suggest you go back and read this story from the beginning. I added things and took things out. I made everything flow smoother, or at least tried to.

There's more movement now, and lots more descriptions of the surroundings.

Go check it out :D

And also, I plan to continue this story as our heroes enter adulthood and live on their own. I might skip a couple years but we won't miss much :D.

In short, this story isn't ending anytime soon.

Thank you all for your reviews, they make me so happy!

Unless you want me to spiral into depression, review some more! :D

Woo!


	22. Chapter 22

The girls day at Sango's house was like any other girls day: sleeping till noon, eating a HUGE lunch, and then talking about boys. They talked about boys very little, though, and went on to other worthwhile subjects.

With these two particular girls it was talking about Elvis and the kind of music they liked. They shared their photography too. Kagome showed Sango her photography on a website that she posts it on. She had pictures of children from relatives birthday parties.

One was of a baby girl in a pink dress laughing at the camera. Another was a pretty baby boy staring at the camera with big blue eyes. His lips were set in a pout. The one after that was of the same boy being held up by his grandmother, hiding a shy smile behind his hand.

There was one that Sango liked of a blonde boy in a striped shirt with his mouth wide upen in laughter, reaching for the camera.

"You're good with kids aren't you Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I just love them so much." she smiled at her pictures, remembering how she had made them laugh. "Me, too." Sango sighed from behind her.

"And now it's my turn!" said Sango, pushing Kagome from the computer chair and sitting in it herself. Kagome protested but moved to stand behind the chair nonetheless.

Sango showed Kagome showed a series of pictures specifically, of a pretty little girl with brown hair in a lacy white dress standing behind Inuyasha, who was sitting down casually on some steps. In the first one, she was laughing and pulling on his ear. He was looking up where she would be behind him, and had an arched eyebrow with a tolerant, amused smile.

"I like this one," Kagome said with a laugh, "who's the little girl?"

"She's Inuyasha's niece, Rin."she looked at the picture, "It's one of my favorites, too."

"Inuyasha's brother has a daughter?" Kagome asked, "But he's not married, is he?"

Sango laughed, "He adopted her. Have you met Sesshoumaru yet?" Kagome shook her head. Sango said, "ahhhh",and made a few clicks on the computer, pulling up a different photo. It showed a tall man with broad shoulders holding the little girl named Rin. He had long white hair like Inuyasha's, but no dog ears. He just had pointy little elf ears.

"So, he's full demon." Kagome realized, "They have different mothers."

"Yup." Sango confirmed. Kagome looked closer and saw that he had markings on his face and arms. There was a crescent moon on his forehead that showed between his bangs. On his cheeks there were maroon stripes, and on his arms were stripes to match them. The little girl had a small hand on his face and was laughing up at him. He was smiling gently down at her, like they were sharing a silly joke. He really loved this little girl.

One more thing Kagome noticed, was that his eyes were glowing, just like Inuyasha's did.

"Is anybody going to tell me what this means?" she asked, pointing to Sesshoumaru's eyes in the picture.

"I can't do that Kagome, it's up to Inuyasha." she said seriously.

"So you know?" she asked. Sango nodded.

"Oh well, he'll have to tell me one of these days." she decided. She smiled at Sango, who smirked back and turned back to the computer.

"I've been meaning to show you this, Kags." she said, clicking away, "Even though you've only been here for half a year, you'll be in the yearbook in at least one place.", and with one final click, she pulled up the picture she had taken of Inuyasha and Kagome after they had collapsed from running cross-country. Inuyasha was looking at Kagome and laughing, his sweaty bangs sticking straight up in the air, thanks to Kagome. Kagome herself was laughing at the camera, her eyes shining happily. Her bangs, as opposed to the boy beside her, were swept attractively to the side, courtesy of Inuyasha.

Again, they were both sweaty and out of breath, but they looked like they were having so much fun.

"I forgot you took this," Kagome said, laughing, "It's amazing, can I have a copy?"

"Of course," Sango said and began printing it out.

"You are a fantastic photographer Sango." said Kagome admiringly.

"Thanks, you're very good yourself." she returned with a smile. The printer beeped and she reached in to retrieve the picture. She shook it back and forth to dry it quickly.

"Oh, guess what?" Kagome said. Sango smiled, "What?"

Her friend looked down at her, "I am officially a senior." she said proudly. "No way! How?" Sango asked excitedly.

"They decided since I'm taking senior classes and will probably graduate in 2 months, that they should just change my title." she finished.

"That's great, so you'll graduate with Inuyasha, Miroku, and I!" said Sango.

"Yeah, and I'll only need to take two years of college, so the day I turn 18, I will be finished with school!" she said triumphantly.

Sango laughed at her friends enthusiasm, "You know, I think Inuyasha is taking a two year course, too." she mused.

"Really? Well that's cool." she said with a smile.

"That's cool? That's all?" Sango arched an eyebrow at her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders defensively, "Well, what do you want me to say?" she asked.

"'This is great, now we can get married right out of college!'" Sango did her best to mimick Kagome's voice. "No! Why would I say that? I don't know what's going to happen!" she said with her hands up.

"You want to marry Inuyasha, don't you?" Sango coaxed an answer out of her with a sly smile. Kagome looked down embarrassedly, "I don't know." she said quietly, "Yeah, I guess."

"Ah ha! Just wait till he hears that, he'll jump 5 feet in the air." she laughed at Kagome's embarrassed expression.

"Don't tell him!" she panicked. Sango laughed again, "Don't worry, I wouldn't tell him something like that." she assured her, "But I promise, you guys are gonna get married one day."

"If I'm marrying Inuyasha, you're marrying Miroku." Kagome replied with a smile of her own. Sango blushed and mumbled, "Low blow."

"Hey, can I take some pictures of you?" Kagome suddenly asked. Sango smiled excitedly, "Sure, if you let me take some pictures of you, too."

"Sure." she said. And then Sango grabbed two sundresses for them to change into. They got undressed and slipped them on, each grabbing a different sunhat out of her closet to go with the dresses. Sango snatched the camera off the dresser and the two girls ran barefoot out to the backyard.

This concludes today's segment, tune in next week for another exciting episode of "The Many Adventures of Sango and Kagome!"

--

Woo!

Please review and tell me what you think!

Thanks :D


	23. Chapter 23

Monday was here and school had started. It was a pretty uneventful schoolday, until lunch. Inuyasha sat across from Kagome, who sat next to Sango, who sat across from Miroku. They were talking about the prom that was next week.

"You're going with me, right?" Inuyasha asked her. She tapped her chin, "I don't know, I'll have to think about it."

"C'mon Kagome." he looked at her. She smiled at him and nodded. He frown broke into a smile.

"Hey Kags, let's go dress shopping tomorrow after school!" Sango said excitedly, clapping her hands together. Kagome laughed, "Alright, let's do it!"

Inuyasha and Miroku were feeling a bit left out. Miroku butted in the girls excitement, "Can we come?" he asked. The girls said sure and the guys were looking forward to the trip. They would be prom dress judges, and they could pick out dresses for them to try on.

The lunch bell rang and Kagome got up first to throw her trash away. Miroku picked up Sango's trash to dispose of it for her along with his. Sango took this opportunity to quickly slip Inuyasha a picture, one that she had taken yesterday. It was Kagome, bending over to smiled into the camera. Her hands were on her knees holding a sunhat. The wind was blowing her hair away from her shoulders and her white sun dress in the same direction. With the sun directly behind her, she looked like an angel straight out of heaven.

"Holy crap." he breathed. Sango smirked in satisfaction, that wasn't even the best one she had taken. "Keep it." she said, "It's for you."

"Thanks." he said appreciatively. This was going in a frame. He quickly put it away in a textbook so it wouldn't get bent, and slung his schoolbag over his shoulder. Kagome walked back to the table and got her bookbag. Inuyasha smiled at her and took her hand. She blushed as they made their way out of the cafeteria and to their 7th period biology class.

Kagome now sat across from Sango and Inuyasha, so the three could cut up the entire class period. The teacher didn't like it all that much. Today, though, Kagome was absorbed in a piece of paper and drawing something on it. Inuyasha and Sango tried to talk to each other, but their curiosity was too much. Either way, he just kept listening to the song she was playing in her head. It had no words, but was an instrumental he recognized from an animated movie he had seen once. That one about the horses, what was it called? Oh yeah, he recalled, 'Spirit'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha tried to get her attention. "SSShhhh!" she hushed him without even looking up. They couldn't even see what she was drawing!

Sango giggled and turned to Inuyasha, "You know she's a senior, now, right?" she asked. He looked at her in disbelief, "No way, how come?"

She gave the same explanation Kagome gave her, and Inuyasha smiled, "Now she'll graduate with us." he said eagerly.

"Yup," Sango nodded her head, "but you can't marry her right out of graduation." she told him.

"Why not?" he demanded. That was exactly what he was planning to do.

"She's still 16, Inuyasha!" she whispered loudly, "You have to at least wait until she turns 18." He scowled, he had forgotten about that, "I guess I'll have to." he growled.

Sango suddenly giggled and Inuyasha looked at her. She pointed to Kagome. Her head was still bent over her drawing but she had heard every word they had said. They knew she had because her face was beat red, right up to her ears.

She kept drawing and mumbled, "Stupid."

Inuyasha laughed, "What are you drawing, anyway?" he asked quietly. The teacher had been lecturing the whole class period, so they weren't disturbing much. Kagome finally looked up and smiled, eager to change the subject. She held out the paper for the two of them to see.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Sango said in amazement. Inuyasha looked at the drawing and then at her, "You're a genius, you sing, you draw; what else can you do?"

She blushed embarrassedly, "This is what I'm looking for to wear for prom." she told them, "What do you think?"

The drawing was a figure in a dress. The hair was up with curls falling down in just the right places. The dress was strappless and form fitting until it hit the hips, where it fanned subtly to the floor. A ribbon was tied to the waist, fastened in a large bow in the back. Honestly, it looked more like a designer wedding dress than something you would where to prom. The drawing was even holding a bouquet of flowers and had a white headband in her hair.

"Can I use this for my wedding dress?" Sango asked, still in awe. Kagome looked at her laughed nervously, "I guess, if you like it that much."

Inuyasha just looked at it and knew just how he would get that exact dress. "Kagome, can I have that?" he asked her.

"I kind of need it." she said. He looked at her seriously, "So do I."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Why?" He smiled then, "I'm not telling you." he said. She humphed and after more protest, begrudgingly gave it to him. He snickered at her defeated expression and Sango gave him a questioning look. He just smirked at her.

After school, since cross-country practice was cancelled, Inuyasha let Kagome drive them home. She had to fight him for it, though. She had gotten her permit months before, and now all she needed was practice. Inuyasha was a big ball of nerves and all he needed was a chill pill. "Alright, Kagome, ease her into reverse and back her up _slowly." _he said nervously. He cringed when she jerked it into reverse because there wasn't enough strength in those skinny arms to _ease_ it into reverse. She checked her mirrors and turned around, slowly backing out of the parking space.

She had brought her ipod and plugged it in. She scrolled down and chose a song. He jumped in surprise when 'Animals' by Nickelback started blaring. He like this song, but he never expected Kagome to like it too. She had the most eclectic music taste, he thought. He liked it. And the girl was singing along!

_I, I'm drivin black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I've got this feeling in my face, this train is comin off the track_

She took a left turn and Inuyasha yelled, "Slow down!" She stopped singing and yelled back, "I'm going the speed limit, chill out."

_I'll ask, polite, if the devil needs a ride_

_Because the angel on my right ain't hangin out with me tonight_

Inuyasha was stomping his invisible brake so hard, Kagome thought he would make a hole in the floorboards. The song played on and Kagome drove flawlessly. Inuyasha was just overly worried about his truck. Guys and their cars, right?

Inuyasha barely made it through the drive to her house. She pulled up on the curb and stopped the car. Inuyasha's eyes were frozen open and his hands were glued to his chair. He had a grimace firmly in place. She laughed, "It wasn't that bad, now c'mon." she told him and started to unhinge his fingers one by one. He refused to lose the terrified look so she kissed him on the cheek again; her secret weapon. He blushed and the grimace turned into a scowl, "That's not fair." he crossed his arms.

She laughed, "There was no other way, now come inside," she motioned for him to follow her, "My mom wants to meet you." She laughed again when the terrified look returned to his eyes and tossed him his keys. He caught them and put them in his back pocket, following her into the house. He picked up his pace to catch up with her and grabbed her hand.

She gave it a reassuring squeeze and smiled at him as she opened the door. A voice came from somewhere in the house, "Kagome, is that you?" it asked.

"Yeah Mom, guess who's here to meet you?" she hollered to the voice in the house as they both stepped over the threshold and into the living room. "He's here?" the voice asked. Kagome yelled a yes and then footsteps could be heard coming toward them very quickly. A middle-aged woman stepped out of what Inuyasha assumed was the kitchen. She was wiping her hands on her apron and smiling at them warmly.

"Well, come sit down, don't just let him stand there." Kagome's mother said to her and Kagome rolled her eyes as she led Inuyasha to the couch against the wall. Mrs. Higurashi stood very close in front of Inuyasha. The couple looked at her expectantly. She didn't do anything. Then, without warning, her hands shot out to grab his ears. Kagome busted out laughing held her sides. Kagome's mother started massaging Inuyasha's ears almost he same way Kagome did.

Inuyasha started awkwardly, "Um, Mrs. Higurashi?" Mrs. Higurashi pulled back quickly, "Sorry sweetheart, I just couldn't help myself." she said with an embarrassed smile.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, his ears twitching nervously, "It's alright." he stood up again and held out his hand, "I'm Inuyasha, nice to meet you, ma'am."

Mrs. Higurashi shook his hand and smiled approvingly. She leaned to the side to look at Kagome who was still sitting on the couch, "I want my grandchildren to have ears like his." she said, pointing to Inuyasha's ears.

"Mom!" Kagome complained, getting up and shooing her mom into the kitchen. "So, let me give you the grand tour," she turned around, abruptly changing the subject. Inuyasha fought the blush creeping up his neck and nodded, following her down the hall. She just pointed to doors for a while, saying who's room it was. Then they came to the last room at the end of the hall. She turned around with her hand on the knob and looked at him, "Drumroll, please." she requested playfully.

Inuyasha nodded once and drummed on the doorpane with his fingers as Kagome opened the door, "Ta-da!" she said, "Welcome to my room." and she stepped aside to let him in. He had been here already, but it had been dark. Besides, not waking Kagome up had been his main priority. He looked around now. Books were everywhere, on every available shelf. A large mirror was propped up by the wall on the floor. The space that wasn't taken up by books was occupied by picture frames. Once picture in particular caught his eye.

He walked over to it and picked it up. It the picture of him and Kagome on that tiring cross-country day, that had been given to her by Sango. He looked ridiculous and she looked irresistable, which is probably the way the two of them looked all the time, he thought. He set the picture down and walked over to one of the dressers. Music started playing behind him, this time out loud, and it was that chinese song she had played earlier. He turned around to see Kagome by her boombox, with her finger on a button.

She bowed her head respectfully, "Beijing welcomes you." She said it like it was Beijing that welcomed him to her room, but it must be the title of the song. He looked at the boombox, liking how old-fashioned she was, "Is that what it's called?" he asked, "I wondered when you played it the other day."

She smiled, "I thought you would." she motioned toward the dresser he was at, and he turned around and looked up. He couldn't understand the titles of the books. Were they childrens books?

"Languages are my favorite thing in the world." she said, "And yeah, those are children's books, but they're all in german!" she finished excitedly. He turned around to smile at her. He learned something new everyday. They both sat down on the bed against one of the walls.

"I know how to say something in german," he said smugly. Kagome looked at him skeptically, "Really, now?"

He smirked mischeviously again, "Ich liebe Dich."

"I love you?" Kagome asked, amazed he really did know how to speak it.

The smirk stayed in place, "Ja."

She looked at him with a playful glint in her eyes, "Je t'aime.". He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "Je t'aime avec tout mon couer."

She giggled, "Ti amo." He wound his hands around her waist and linked his hands behind her back, "Wo ie ni."

She kissed his cheek, yet again, "Kimi o ai shiteru." He loved her secret weapon. He played her game and kissed her nose, "Ana ahebik."

"Anny kathalik ahebak." she leaned forward and leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. They were glowing again. Their noses bumped and he looked right back into her eyes, reflecting all the light from his. He knew what would happen if they stayed like this too long. It would be too late to do anything about it. He was tempted to stay like that and just finish it, but he knew he couldn't. He closed his eyes, "S' ayapo."

Lately, he noticed, the music had been playing louder in his mind. He could hear it all the time, too, not just when she was around or nearby. He'd bet he could go to Chicago and it would still be playing in his head. He knew very well what all this meant. It wouldn't be long now before it all would be complete.

She kept her eyes open and said softly, "Ja Cie Kocham." He leaned even closer, their mouths almost in contact.

The sound of a door opening is what stopped them. Inuyasha's eyes opened and they flew to opposite sides of the room. Mrs. Higurashi laughed from the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but dinner is ready," she looked at Inuyasha, "and you're welcome to join us, dear."

A young boy about 11 years old barged into the room behind his mother and charged straight up to Inuyasha. He looked a little like Kagome, Inuyasha mused. The boy stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye, "Are you my sisters boyfriend?" he demanded with a protective look.

Inuyasha looked him straight in the eye as well, "Yup." Seeing someone like Inuyasha was a big change from seeing nothing but women and his grandpa. He had found himself a new rolemodel.

"I'm Souta." he said, and the mean look on his face was wiped away to reveal the beginnings of adoration. Inuyasha shook his hand and introduced himself as well. Souta looked down at Inuyasha's big hand in amazement, "Are those claws?" he asked. Inuyasha laughed again, "Yup."

"Wow.." he trailed off. Inuyasha looked back to Kagome's mom, "Thanks for the offer, Mrs. Higurashi, but I really need to get home." he said politely, "_My _mother probably has dinner waiting for me."

"Well, alright then. We hope to see you again soon." she said, and Souta followed her out of the room, "Bye!" he said, waving before disappearing to the kitchen.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and she smiled at him, "I think my brother found his new hero." He rolled his eyes in mock exasperation, "Oh Lord."

He walked over and kissed her lips soundly, before walking down the hall and out the door to his car. She followed him out said goodbye, waving as his truck drove off. He listened happily as a new song started to play.

_Hello, let's go, everybody must know_

_Love's in my heart, like a bomb_

He drummed the beat on his steering wheel and drove into his driveway.

_It's blowing a song inside I'm singing_

_Sunshine that you're bringing down_

_And it makes me happy_

He turned off the engine and opened his car door, gathering his schoolbag and slinging it over his shoulder.

_Listen to the radio, playing back the stereo_

_Sounds like my favorite song_

_I'm humming along, my head is ringing_

_And I just can't stop singing now_

_Cause it makes me happy_

He walked in his front door and started up the stairs to put his stuff up, when he saw his mother walk into the kitchen. He stopped on the stairs, "Hey, Ma, come here for a sec." he said, leaning on the railing.

Hearing him, she turned and smiled, walking over to the stairs and stopping below him. She looked up at him, "What is it, dear?" she asked. He pulled the textbook out of his backpack that held Kagome's design and opened it up to retrieve the paper. He held it out to show his mother, "Could you make this, you think?" he asked. She reached her hand for it and Inuyasha gave it to her. She studied it carefully, "Inuyasha, where did you get this? You didn't draw it yourself, did you?" she looked up at him curiously.

"Shoot, no," he said, "It looks professional, doesn't it?" he inquired eagerly. His mother nodded, she was clearly impressed with it. She looked at him again, "But who drew it?" she asked for the second time.

"My girlfriend, Kagome." he revealed proudly. The woman raised her eyebrows at him, "You have a girlfriend? When did this happen?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Last week." he told her. His mother's eyes widened even more when she noticed how much his eyes had started to glow. Inuyasha noticed it too, and waited for the questioning.

"When did that start?" she indicated his eyes, she knew all about it. He answered, "The day I met her."

"It's so soon!" she said, "And look how bright it is, it won't be long at all."

He looked down, "I know. Anyway, do you think you can make that by next week?"

She glanced at him with a look.

"Please?" he added. She looked at the drawing again, "It's so simple and elegant. I love it." she mused over it.

"Mom." he brought her attention back to the matter at hand. She answered him, "I can have it by the time you need it. Prom, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks mom." he walked down the stairs to give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek and resumed his mission for upstairs. Inuyasha's mom went to her room and pinned the design up on her board. She looked at it for a few minutes and then called her company headquarters. You see, she was the founder of a clothing company, and was a very well-known designer.

--

I'll bet you're wondering why Inuyasha knows all those languages.

Well, when he heard the chinese song, he figured Kagome must like languages a little, and he was right. He looked up how to say 'I love you' in however many languages he could, to see if he could impress her. It was a success! Lucky for him she didn't start a conversation in German.

Oh, and when she says 'Je t'aime' which is I love you in french, he says 'Je t'aime avec tout mon couer', which means I love you with all of my heart.

And if I mispelled anything in a different language, I apologize! Feel free to correct me :D

Review please!


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the prom finally came and Kagome was pacing Sango's room in her t-shirt and shorts. Sango was already dressed and putting up her hair, watching her nervous friend.

"Where is he?" she asked impatiently. Sango giggled with a bobby pin in her mouth, "He's coming, Kagome, chill out."

"But we're gonna be late if he doesn't get here soon!" she whined, plopping herself down on the bed and falling back on it. She stayed like that for a while, just staring at the ceiling. After a few minutes, she lifted her head up to look out the window when she heard a rapping sound from outside. She almost jumped for joy when she saw Inuyasha tapping on the windowsil.

He smiled at her as she ran to open the window. She smiled back at him and chastised him for being so late, he was already dressed.

He straightened himself out once he was in the room and smiled again. He looked very debonaire in his waistcoat, with his hair pulled back and tied handsomely with a ribbon.

Kagome arched an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Don't you look dashing." she said with an admiring smile.

He smirked and then looked in surprise at Kagome, "Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked.

She put her hands on her hips and looked at him quizzically, "If I had a dress, I would be ready." she informed him.

He put a finger up as realization dawned on his face, "Ah! That reminds me", he walked back to the window, "I have something for you."

He reached down and pulled up a plastic bag on a hanger that must have been hanging on the window ledge. She ran over and happily took it from him, and he was rewarded with a peck on the cheek.

"You're the best," she said sweetly, "now get out." Inuyasha laughed as she pushed him over the windowsill. He fell and then turned swiftly in mid-fall to land on his feet. He called up to her as he walked to his car, "I'll pick you up in 30 minutes." he hollered.

Kagome gasped, she only had thirty minutes to get the dress on and do her hair and makeup! She started to unzip the dress case in a panic

Luckily, Sango swooped in to the rescue and helped Kagome get her dress on before starting on her hair. She did her own makeup while Sango stuck pins everywhere in her now curled hair. As they finished, Kagome got up and slowly made her way to the full length mirror with Sango right behind her. As they stepped in front of the mirror saw their reflections, they were awestruck. Neither wanted to be vain, but they were each thinking that themselves and the other looked beautiful. Inuyasha was true to his word, and the dress he had brought Kagome was an exact copy of her sketch from the weeks before. How on earth did he get it, she thought.

She would have to ask him later. Her eyes turned to Sango's reflection. Sango's dress was almost strapless, except for the gauze that haltered around her neck from the dress. It was floor-length and fanned out from the hips. The two girls were nothing short of beautiful. All four sets of parents were waiting in the living room, all talking with one another. Kagome had met Inuyasha's parents just previously that evening. Mrs. Izayoi was very nice to her and liked her enormously. Kagome liked her as well. Mr. Inutaisho was boisterous and playful and loved that Kagome could take his teasing very well, and even did some of her own teasing back.

They all looked up as Sango and Kagome came down the stairwell. Mrs. Higurashi and Grandfather beamed with pride and Sango's parents were just as proud of their own daughter. Inutaisho stood up and promptly walked over to Kagome to kiss her hand admiringly.

"You look lovely, my dear." he said with a playful glint in his eye. Kagome smiled at him and thanked him. As he returned to Izayoi's side, Inutaisho was swatted by his wife's book. Kagome's grandfather was glaring at the demon for getting so close to his granddaughter. Being the owner of a shrine, he had not taken well to the fact that Kagome was now involved with a family of demons.

Mrs. Higurashi, Mrs. Takahashi, Mrs. Taijiya, and Mrs. Houshi all started swarming then, taking pictures with impossibly bright flashes, posing the girls, and chattering all the while. It was then that the unfortunate boys chose to make their appearance and the crazed mothers transferred their swarming over to them. Inuyasha and Miroku both had waistcoats on, and even gloves, since it was a prom theme. The theme was England in the 18th century. It was going to be a grand ball.

Many pictures were taken and many compliments given before the two couples finally made it outside and walked to the cars. Inuyasha proved to be a real gentleman as he offered Kagome his arm to lead her to the car. Miroku followed his example and the two were rewarded by very happy girls. They sang along to the radio as they drove to the school, like always, and had fun before the party even started.

It was going to be a grand ball, and a fun night.

--

Sorry it's so short! I'm watching bbc's Pride and Prejudice (which I highly reccommend) and which is why the prom is now England themed. I promise the next chapter will come soon and will be longer!


	25. Chapter 25

The foursome walked to the dance from the parking lot. They doubted anything could top the radio marathon on the way over, but it would be fun nonetheless. Inuyasha opened the door for Kagome and then for Sango and Miroku. They turned in their tickets and walked from the foyer to the real gym. It was beautifully decorated, with lights strung everywhere and paintings of old england up on the walls. There were tables on the side of the room that were already ladened with shoes and flowers.

The only thing wrong was the music. There was nothing but rap blaring through the air and all the couples were grinding away on each other. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome who wrinkled her nose in distaste and looked back at him. He scrunched up his nose and they both laughed. They were too happy to let anything spoil the night, so the four went out onto the dance floor and started to shake it.

It was not grinding though, it was bouncing and flailing and having a good time. They went nuts. During the slow dances, Kagome and Inuyasha danced as if they were at a ball, and had the center of the floor all to themselves more often than not. Inuyasha had to look down all the time for fear that people would see his glowing eyes. He and Kagome talked during the slow dances and laughed at each other when they ran into someone or something.

"Do you know that you are my favorite person in the whole world?" Inuyasha asked her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"And you're mine." Kagome answered in his ear.

"Good" he breathed. His hand was on the small of her back and so he pulled her closer. They were like puzzle pieces, their bodies fit perfectly together.

He leaned his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled and looked up into his, marveling at their faint golden light once again. He could see the light in her eyes, as well, and knew that if he kept this up, there would be no going back. Just a little while longer, he thought, and it would all be finished. Their bond was getting stronger and would be completed if he had the courage to tell her and ask for her consent. It was so hard to pull away, especially when he had her so closely pressed up against him, as content as can be. He did though, and looked at her seriously. She looked back up at him just as stoically, but with undertones of confusion in her eyes.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." he said. The confusion spread across her face as she nodded and allowed herself to be led out of the gym. Inuyasha silently nodded to Miroku as they passed the still dancing couple, and Miroku knowingly nodded back. This was it, he was going to tell her.

Inuyasha took her to his car and once she was in, revved up the engine. She sat there looking confused and deep in thought. Did she do something wrong? Did she cross some unknown line and make him mad? She hoped not. She was so lost in her silent reveries that she couldn't play any music and didn't even know where he was taking her.

"What are you thinking?" a deep voice asked, knocking her thoughts off track.

"I'm wondering what I did to make you act like this." she answered honestly, turning her head to meet his gaze. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a smile and his look on her softened.

"You loved me and cared about me, and made me fall in love with you." he replied, shaking his head slowly as he turned off the car. Kagome hadn't even noticed that they'd stopped moving, they were now parked in a driveway. Inuyasha noticed her taking in her new surroundings and explained, "This is my house." he said.

Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she opened the car door to step outside. Inuyasha met her at the front of the car and took her hand, "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, arching an eyebrow up at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug before, without warning, he jumped silently onto the roof. Kagome wasn't even ruffled. She pulled away and looked at him, his eyes glowing now more than ever, the entire roof seemed lit up.

Realization dawned on her face as he looked at her, about to speak. She cut him off before he could start, "Are you going to tell me what this means?" she asked as she pointed to his eyes. He nodded slowly.

After several minutes of silence she grabbed his hand and gave it an assuring squeeze, "Why are you so scared?" she asked curiously.

"I'm scared you won't like what this means, and run away." he looked down.

"Is this a good thing for you?" she asked.

"Very." he confirmed. She nodded her head resolutely, "Then it's a good thing for me, now tell me."

He took a deep breath and began, "This glowing started centuries ago with the first dog demon clan. It is to ensure that we know that we have our most compatible mate." he looked at her hesitantly, "The glowing doesn't come by itself though, it signifies a bond between the two souls."

Kagome's mouth opened in surprise, "So that explains the music.." she said. Inuyasha nodded and was silent again. Kagome nodded for him to continue.

He started again, "The bond is different for every couple, and so is the mark that has to be made. Very soon, it will cause me physical pain to be seperated from you, and if I don't mark you as my own, I might lose my mind, I'll go insane. It's coming on slowly, but there it is."

"And after the mark comes the sealing kiss." he said and laughed softly, "I never liked that particular story because I always thought it was too corny. You must keep your eyes open though, and the light will enter through your eyes. It will connect us for a short time before spreading itself inside of us. It won't be physically seen after that."

"But what does that do? For us, I mean." Kagome asked, still holding his nervous hand.

"It connects our souls and completes the bond. In short, you'll be stuck with me forever, Kagome." he looked up at her nervously, expecting her to let him down gently.

Instead, she smiled at him lovingly and looked into his glowing eyes, "I can live with that."

His eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure? I haven't left anything out, have I?" he asked, going through the major points in his head. She laughed and threw herself into his arms in a hug. He was surprised and then smiled and wrapped his arms around her small waist, hugging her close.

"Kagome, I want you to realize the seriousness of this. If you agree to this, it will be the youkai equivelant of marraige." he said. She pulled away to look at him with wide eyes. Was he asking? He smiled down at her.

"As much as I want to, we can't do it now." he laughed at her dejected look, "It wouldn't be legal, you're only sixteen! I have to remind myself of that all the time." he gave her cheek a peck and she smiled at him. "You want to, though, and that's what makes me happy." she said. The man of her dreams wanted to marry her, she almost had to pinch herself to make sure she was awake.

"I should warn you now, though," Inuyasha said, "The day you turn eighteen, you're mine."

She laughed again, his possessiveness made her feel good, "You got it." she said. He raised his eyebrows, she didn't put up a fight. This made his ego swell just a bit.

She continued, "And you had me all worked up over nothing." she said in mock anger.

He raised his eyebrows at her, "Nothing? This is big stuff!" he said. She smiled at him and he got the joke. She looked so beautiful right there in his arms, that Inuyasha couldn't help his next actions.

He started leaning in, having no intention of letting her breath for the next three minutes, at least. Right before their mouths made contact, Kagome suddenly sat up and started to stand, brushing off her dress and then looking at his confused look amusedly.

"You get back here." he demanded, pointing to his lap and holding out his arms. She laughed at the invitation and shook her finger at him, "Not tonight, mister. I would like to leave with everybody else for at least one night, now let's get back to prom." and she grabbed his hands and tried to jerk him up. He leaned all his body weight into the place he was sitting and when she grabbed his hands, he pulled her down on top of him and wrapped his arms around her. She was trapped.

"I wasn't going to let you go so easily." he said huskily in her ear. He had fallen over backwards when he pulled her down with, her on top of him. He lifted his head and pulled hers toward him at the same time. His lips finally found hers and he kissed her deeply. It was a good five minutes before either of them pulled away and smiled at her before standing up and holding out his hand. She took it and as he helped her up, he said, "I've been wanting to do that all night."

She laughed and when he pulled her up, she leaned onto him and kissed him full on the mouth, leaving him speechless. She smiled over her shoulder as she walked to the edge of the roof, "Cat got your tongue?" she asked him, because he was still standing there with his mouth open.

He closed his mouth and a crooked smile appeared, "I think so."

--

Miroku looked at the door yet again. They still weren't back yet, and in his perverted mind, they could only be doing one thing for them to be gone so long. Sango looked at him curiously from her place across the table, "What?" she asked.

"Hm? Nothing, darling." he said, turning his eyes once again to the door. She crossed her arms and humphed, "Don't you 'nothing darling' me. What are you so worried about?"

He sighed, there was no getting around her, "Inuyasha and Kagome aren't back yet." he said in a pained tone.

Sango laughed, surprising him, "You don't have to worry about that, Miroku. Inuyasha has standards and so does Kagome." she said and paused, "Plus he knows I'll beat him up if he does anything."

Miroku laughed heartily at this and then looked at the door yet again. "I just hope Inuyasha doesn't miss everything entirely." he said. Sango voiced her agreement and MIroku continued to stare at the door. Someone stopped to talk to him and he looked up again right as the two people in question walked through the door. Kagome spotted them and smiled at him, pulling Inuyasha along behind her to meet them at the table. Miroku put on a perverted grin for the two and was hit upside the head by Inuyasha, "Get those dirty thoughts out of your mind." he said. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Kagome laughed and looked at Sango, "Did we miss anything?" she looked around her and noticed that nobody seemed to be dancing. Sango shook her head, "You didn't miss much, that's for sure."

Miroku knitted his eyebrows together, "What are you saying, they missed the fi-" and he was cut off by a kick to the knee.

"Alright, spill it." Kagome said, looking at her skeptically. Sango sighed, "There was a fight, earlier." she said and stopped.

"And?" Inuyasha impatiently goaded her on. She sighed again dramatically, "It was between Kouga and Hojo."

Inuyasha snorted, "Couldn't have been much of a fight." he said, "What would they have to fight about anyway?"

"The last dance." Miroku informed him, "The privelage of dancing with a certain young lady that is the object of both their desires." he looked pointedly at Kagome. Her face flushed and she pointed to herself questioningly. Miroku nodded.

"Hell no." Inuyasha said, already standing up and grabbing Kagome by the arm, but she jerked herself out of his hold. She was flattered by the attention and disgusted by it at the same time.

It was at this convenient moment that Kouga arrived to claim the spoils of war. He looked at no one but Kagome as he entered their circle and gave her a flirtatious smile. Completely ignoring the angry demon at his left, he held out his hand to Kagome, "Would you care to dance?" he asked smoothly. He oozed charm and poise; it was disgusting.

She was hesitant at first and Inuyasha almost laughed in Kouga's face, because she looked about to refuse him, until her face changed. Kagome was doing her best to look at this wretched man adoringly, "Did you really fight for me, Kouga?" she asked, her voice in awe of him.

He couldn't stop his chest from puffing out just a bit, "I sure did, and I won the last dance with you." he said, taking her hand, even though it had stayed by her side. She yanked it away almost immediately, "And who asked _me_ if I _would _dance with you? Hm?" she asked, her sweet tone of voice gone.

Kouga didn't know what to say, "U-um.." he floundered.

"And after you beat poor Hojo up, you thought you'd come over here and claim your prize." she said, the last word left a bad taste in her mouth as she looked at him angrily. Inuyasha had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud and Miroku was hardly doing any better at self control. Sango merely sat there, smiling satisfactorily.

Kagome herself was angry beyond belief and just wanted to sit down and fume. Sango could see that, and she also saw the satisfied look on Inuyasha's face as his girlfriend chased Kouga away. The wolf demon would have shouted at her had not her hanyou bodyguard been there, so he settled for a few muttered curses in her direction as he stormed away into the dance floor to find some easy girl to distract him.

Inuyasha took this chance to prove his superiority while the wolf was still in earshot and took a step closer to Kagome, "You wanna dance with _me?"_ he asked with a confident smile. Kagome looked at the hand he offered and then at his face, "No!" she said forcefully. Sango laughed out loud at this. Kagome crossed her arms and sat down in a chair, all huffy and upset. Inuyasha went into a state of shock and sat down in his chair across from her with a bewildered look on his face. After the bewilderment left, he crossed his arms and looked just as mad as Kagome did.

The other couple found this extremely amusing and didn't think going to dance would be as much fun as watching the drama at the table.

"And to think, Kouga took all those punches for nothing." Miroku snickered. He was silenced by two angry glares from opposite ends of the table. The first glare to die out was Kagome's, she was never one for staying angry long, especially when she was allowed to be angry. She didn't have to do anything but recover, and that helped.

Inuyasha on the other hand, stayed furious until he felt a soft hand on his arm. He looked up into her eyes and his anger melted away, though he didn't show it on his face. Her own face was still strained a bit, but she smiled naturally at him and held out her hand. He humphed and took it. Together they made thier way out onto the dance floor for the last slow song of the night.

"I didn't mean to yell like that, I was just upset." she told him as they danced. They were off to the side, by the walls, where they could have some privacy.

"Me too," he agreed, "My big head just got in the way again."

She laughed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. He buried his nose in her hair, loving the way it smelled, "I'm glad you told him off, though." he said.

She sighed dramatically, "That kind of stuff just makes me so mad!"

He laughed with her, "I know, but you're so cute when you're mad." She pulled back to look at him with a scrunched up nose, the same look she had when hearing the rap music at the beginning of the night.

He laughed even harder at her perturbed face and lost a few steps in the dance. Kagome started laughed too and they both enjoyed the last dance of the night, together.

--

Sorry it took so long, and I don't think it was really the big bang bombshell I was hoping it to be. When everything actually happens though, there will be some unexpected happenings that Inuyasha was totally ignorant of. Nothing big, but something more.

Criticism welcome!

Review please!


End file.
